


Cold-Hearted Rose

by Random_Lovers



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Lovers/pseuds/Random_Lovers
Summary: Dr. Eggman is trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on Sonic. Amy is trying to get Sonic to notice her, but she fails. What will Amy do?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose/Scourge the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	1. Feeling Weak

Today is going to be a great day. All of Amy's friends will be gathering today. They are supposed to meet at Sunshine Park for a picnic. It was Amy's idea to all gather and relax. If Eggman lets them relax, that is. It has been a week since they last saw him. Besides they should enjoy a day together. Everybody is always busy doing there own things or looking for a sign of Eggman's hidden base. Surprisingly, everybody agreed to join, including Sonic. But the real question is, is Sonic really going to come?

'Oh, Sonic. Why don't you wanna be with me' Amy thought. 'It is like you're trying to avoid me.'

"Amy! C'mon these sandwiches won't make themselves!" Cream laughed.

"Oh, right! Silly me." Amy giggled as she snapped out of her thoughts. She continued to prepare the sandwiches. Amy was helping Cream and Vanilla in the kitchen. 

"Are you thinking about Sonic, Amy?" Creamed asked. Was it that obvious? Cream was packing the beverages to the cooler. 

"Uh, yes?" Amy said flatly. "Well, the truth is I don't think he will come....like always" Amy finished almost in a whisper.

"Are you starting to doubt him? You always place you're trust in him." Cream seemed to remind Amy all the times Amy assured her friends that Sonic will never let them down. 

"N-no, I am not doubting him. It's just that he is always late for everything. He always seems to have an excuse and I am really tried of that. Doesn't it seems obvious he is trying to avoid me. Or Eggman shows up and ruins everything. Sonic really does have luck, doesn't he." Amy said sadly. 

"Oh, Amy don't give up now. He cares for you and he WILL come" Cream said assuring her as she placed her hand at Amy's shoulder.

"Right, I won't give up now!" Amy said flashing a smile. But it wasn't a sincere smile, but a weak smile. Maybe Sonic will come, besides all of Sonic friends will be there. Sonic will never miss that for the world, right? After some time Cream and Amy had cleaned the kitchen and had prepared the food.

"Cream! Amy! Knuckles and Tails are here! It's time to go! Help me take the food to the van, please! Vanilla yelled.

"Coming, Mom! C'mon Amy cheer up! I need to go get Cheese." Cream said. Amy nodded and with that Cream went upstairs. Grabbing a basket of fruits Amy went outside to greet her friends

"Hey guys!" Amy said with a smile. She put the basket at the back of the van. 

"Hey Ames! Tails replied as he waved his hand. "Are you excited? Are you excited to see Sonic, that is." Tails teased. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ummm...er.... yes?" Amy said shyly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go and see.......Sonic. 

"Ames, why the long face?" Knuckles asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Umm.... I'm fine...just fine" Amy said weakly, flashing them a fake smile.  
"Let's just help Vanilla, okay?" Amy turned around to the house. Why was she acting like this? Normally she would just talk to them about Sonic, but she didn't want to talk about it. Knuckles and Tails just shrugged and followed Amy into the house. 

'This is about your friends not Sonic, Amy, do it for your friends.' Amy said to herself. She took a deep breath and she picked up the rest of the things with her friends. After some time Amy and Knuckles went back to get the last basket and cooler. They went in the house. Amy sighed as she picked up the cooler. She felt weak and insecure about her feelings causing her to drop the cooler. 

"Amy! Are you okay?" Knuckles asked all panicky. He was bent down and had placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked up and saw a pair worried purple eyes in front of her.

"I'm fine...." Amy looked at the floor which had scattered beverages all around. "Knuckles we better clean this up we have to go to the park!" Amy was already crawling around picking some sodas near her. 

"Never mind that! But are you okay? You seem a bit off. Not that I am interested about girly stuff." Knuckles stated. He was extending his hand towards her. Amy accepted the hand with her free hand and smiled.

"I am fine.... it's just that I am really exhausted. Y' know all this excitement was making it hard to sleep!" Amy laughed nervously. It was true she couldn't sleep, but now she wished this day would had never come. 

"You know you can talk to me or Tails if you prefer..... but if you need any advice about guys, I am the right guy. " Knuckles said laughing.

"Thanks Knuckles." Amy said giggling warmly.

"I know you are thinking about seeing Sonic today, but......." Knuckles didn't get to finish his sentence because just then an angry pink hedgehog started shouting.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS TODAY! YOU GUYS JUST THINK I AM DOING THIS FOR SONIC! BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO WRONG! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD ABOUT SONIC, YOU GOT THAT!?" Amy yelled so loud that she even scared herself.

"I'm sorry.... I" Amy couldn't finish her sentence. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. She stared at the ground while her tears fell. How could she yell at her friend like that. It wasn't Knuckles fault that she had problems with her feelings. 

"Hey, Ames... I... It's okay y'know. I am sorry. I touched a soft spot, I didn't know this was hard for you." Knuckles was trying to comfort Amy. He had never seen Amy this angry. 

"I am sorry.... I shouldn't have said that. I know what you're going say. You're going to say not to feel bad if Sonic doesn't come. And that he probably had good reason not to come. I get it......." Amy sighed and looked at Knuckles and smiled a small smile. Knuckles was about to respond when a blue blur caught their attention.

"Hey, guys! I was passing by and Tails asked me to...." Sonic didn't finished. He looked at his friends in front of him. Knuckles was nervous and Amy had tear stained face. 

"Uhhh.... I hope am not interrupting anything." Sonic said nervously. 

"No.... you're not." Amy said dully. Without looking at Sonic she grabbed her bag from the counter top and placed the sodas she was holding in the cooler. She then headed to the door. Before she set foot outside she turned to Knuckles. 

"I forgive you Knuckles...... and I hope you can forgive me." With that said she walked out the door. 

"Ummm... what was that all about?" Sonic asked. 

"Nothing" Knuckles said.

"Okay then? You want help with this mess?" Sonic asked. He had just realized beverages were scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh, yes....please?" Knuckles said. The blue hedgehog sped around picking up the sodas, juices, and water bottles from the floor. He didn't know why but he kept wondering what had happened earlier. Once he was done he turned to Knuckles who had a basket of food. 

" Hey Knux, I got to go. I will see you at the park, okay?"

"Sure" replied Knuckles. Sonic nodded and quickly left. 

Amy was waiting inside the van with Cream and Cheese.

"What took you and Knuckles so long?" Cream asked. Amy remembered what had happened. 

"Oh, just a lot confusion," Amy replied as she looked out the window. A blue blur passed the van quickly. Amy closed her eyes. Cream decided that she shouldn't ask any further. 

'No matter what they say, I will still hope you will come' Amy thought as she opened her eyes again.


	2. Unknown Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Here is Chapter 2!! Anyways I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!!

(Eggman's Hidden Base)

"Let's see, let's see..." Eggman was in front of his computer typing furiously. "Once I finish activating I-Spy 1.0, I will get to see what that blue pest is up to." Eggman laughed like a manic. "Then I will have an idea on what to do next." But his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Dr.? What are you doing?" Decoe asked. "You haven't told us about your plan yet, it's been a week!"

Eggman turned away from his desk to face the clueless robots. "I'm not stupid, you bucket of bolts! I just needed to time to build my newest robot! Once I am done doing this, I will have all the the information I need!" Eggman started laughing his head off again.

"But Dr. what are you planning to do with that robot?" Bocoe asked eagerly.

"Idiots! Eggman yelled which startled his sidekicks. Eggman sighed. "You know what, I am not even going to bother talking to you. You won't even understand." He turned around and continued typing away. He couldn't tell his robots he had no ideas left. 

"Is it just me, or is he acting a little too crazy lately?" Bocoe asked.

"Don't look at me! I am not the one with the big brain." Decoe replied. 

"Hey! I am just asking!" Bocoe responded. While the robots argued secretly, Dr. Eggman had activated I-Spy 1.0.

"Perfect. Now let's see what you can do!" Eggman chuckled to himself. On his screen there was a red echidna walking towards a van. While, a fox talked to a rabbit. 

"I hope everyone is able join us at the park today!" The rabbit seemed to say.

"Yeah and I hope Sonic can come too!" The fox replied.

"Sonic?! Zoom in I-Spy!" Dr. Eggman ordered. The camera zoomed in and the rabbit was revealed as no other than Vanilla the Rabbit along with Tails.

"So they are going to the park, eh? They seem to enjoy my disappearance. Well I'll am going to make sure I spoil their fun! Hahahaha! Eggman started laughing then stopped. "But if I do then I'll will spoil MY fun. I'll have to strike when the time is right." The friends entered the van and rode away. "Follow them and don't loose sight of them!" Eggman ordered to the robot.

(At the Park)

The friends arrived at the park and found a perfect spot to set up the picnic. 

"Okay, this seems like a good spot! What do you think guys?" Tails asked. He pointed to a big tree with a big shade under it.

"It's perfect, Tails! An it's close to the playground! Cream yelled. "Chao, Chao!" Cheese responded in agreement. 

"And a good shade will under us the whole time." Knuckles said, adding his opinion. 

"Yeah, so we won't get sunburned and look like you." Tails teased laughing. 

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" Knuckles yelled. Everybody laughed not noticing a small robot hiding in the tree. 

"Well, let's hurry and and get the food ready. Everybody will be here soon." Vanilla said as she headed back to the van. Tails, Cream, and Cheese followed.

"Hey, Amy?" Knuckles yelled at Amy.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I- um.... I wanted to let you know that I accept you apology." Knuckles said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Amy giggled. "Why are you laughing?" Knuckles asked confused. Did he look stupid?

"You look cute when your blushing!" Amy said now laughing.

"What!" Knuckles panicked. He was trying to cover his face. Amy giggled and started to walk away, but she stopped and looked back.

"Thanks, Knuckles. You're going to catch flies y'know.'" Amy giggled some more and started walking away. She left the flustered red echidna standing there who had his jaw opened. He was still processing what had just happened. Amy made her way back to the van. She spotted Tails staring at her.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Amy asked confused. Why was her friend looking at her like this. 

"Did you just called Knuckles cute?" Tails asked. He sounded annoyed. 

"Um... is there a problem with that?" Amy was really confused. Why did Tails care?

"Amy! He might take it too seriously!" Tails sounded really irritated. 

"What do you mean?" Amy replied. Startled by the sound of Tails's tone.

"He might think it the wrong way! He might think you are crushing on him!" Tails was almost yelling. Amy had never seemed Tails this annoyed especially with her. "Amy you only call Sonic cute and you flirt with Sonic! Not with Knuckles!" Tails continued. 

"I guess it just came it out by accident! Besides why do you care anyways?" Amy waited for answer. She was angry, she was angry with Tails for speaking to her like that. Tails didn't speak, he actually didn't know why he cared. Amy always said things like this to Sonic, but Sonic never cared. But with Knuckles, he just felt left out. It seemed like Amy was falling for Knuckles. He had felt queasy and weird when he saw Amy and Knuckles together.

When Tails didn't seem to reply Amy said, "Ah. now I see. You want me to say you are cute? Well.." Amy leaned close to Tails. 

'What is she doing?' Tails thought. Tails's heart was beating fast as Amy was leaning closer and closer. She stopped.

"Tails.....You're cute." Amy said smiling. Then she backed up and went to help Vanilla and Cream. Tails sighed in relief, but part of him had hoped that something would've happened. 

(Eggman's Hidden Base)

"Hmm, sweet little Amy Rose is having crushes on her friends. That doesn't sound like her....I could use this against Sonic!" Eggman laughed evilly and continued to watch....


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted yet. Anyways here is Chapter 3!

Everyone was already at the park except for a certain blue hedgehog. They were waiting for Sonic to arrive, but like always he would miss this event. Amy sat with Rouge and Blaze. Rouge kept talking about how to get Knuckles to notice her. And Amy was barely listening to her bat friend. Cream was at the playground along with Cheese, Vanilla, and Charmy. The hyper bee was buzzing around in excitement. Vanilla was trying to tell him to calm down or else someone will get stung by his stinger. The Babylon Rogues were racing on their futuristic hover-boards. Marine and Sticks were chatting away and laughing. Big And Tikal were playing with Froggy at a near by pond. Espio was showing Vector some new ninja moves. Tails was with Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow.

"This is stupid! Let's just forget about Sonic and dig in, I'm hungry! Vector complained. Before Amy could reply, Silver joined in.

"How about we all bet if Sonic is going to even come?" Silver asked. He always had bet's or dares for his friends. 

"I like your thinking, bozo," Shadow said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Silver said angered.

"Guy's how about we give Sonic a few-" Tails was interrupted by a pink hedgehog who was standing next to him. 

"It's okay, it is pointless, he won't come." Amy sighed. "Let's eat, everyone!" Amy smiled at her guests. Everyone happily nodded and sat around the picnic blanket. Amy walked away and sat again with her friends. 

"I'll give you 20 bucks if he comes." Shadow whispered to Silver.

"Deal." Silver smirked.

"Girl, are you okay?" Rouge asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." Amy replied. 

"Amy somethings wrong, you can tell us anything." Blaze said shooting her a warm smile. 

"I said I'm fine!" Amy said a bit loudly. Even though deep down she knew she wasn't fine. Amy lost her appetite. "I'm not really hungry, I am going for a walk." She mumbled. Amy got up and walked away. A blue blur passed Amy. It was Sonic, he came! A small part of her fluttered wit joy, but she ignored it and continued walking. 

"Hey, everyone!" He said grinning at his friends. Everyone greeted him and continued eating. Silver motioned his hand out to Shadow. Shadow groaned and handed 20 bucks over to Silver. Tails waved at Sonic. Sonic sat down next to his friend. Tails looked over at Amy she was far but not too far. Amy was still walking. Tails felt an urge to go follow her.

"I'll be right back." Tails said to Sonic. Sonic nodded. Tails turned to walk away. But before he could walk away Sonic spoke.

"Tails, do you know where Amy is?" Sonic asked as he picked up a chili dog.

"Um, no." Tails lied. He didn't know why, but he felt weird that Sonic asked him this. 

"I need to talk to her. Tell me when you see her." Sonic said taking a bite of his chili dog. Tails nodded and made his way to find Amy. 

(Amy)

Amy walked into a forest. She didn't care where she was. She had mixed feelings and she didn't know how to control them. "what's wrong with me?" Amy said to herself. She walked and stopped to see a small pond in front of her. The water was blue and clear. You could see small fish swimming about. It was beautiful, Amy sighed and sat on a large rock. She stared at the pond where she could see a reflection of her. All her thoughts started racing. She was happy to see that Sonic had came, but she didn't know what to do. She would normally run towards him and hug him. But she didn't do that, she didn't know why. Tails seemed to be a bit jealous, when she called Knuckles cute? What the heck! 

"I'm such a mess!" Amy cried she started sobbing. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly. She faced a nervous fox, his blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Amy quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hi!" Amy said smiling at her friend. 

"Hi Ames! I am sorry to bother you." Tails said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's okay." Amy said. She patted at the spot next to her. Tails walked over and sat down. 

"So, what are you doing here? Alone...." Tails asked. "I mean if you don't want to tal-" Tails stopped as Amy wrapped her hands around him and hugged him. She started to cry quietly. Tails was surprised at the sudden movement. He smiled and patted her back gently trying to comfort her. After a few minutes Amy broke the hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Amy said staring at her reflection. 

"It's okay everybody needs to feel better somehow." Tails said looking at the clouds. He felt happy with himself. He was proud that he didn't act awkward around Amy. Could he have a crush on her?

"I just don't get what is going on with me. I don't know what I feel anymore." Amy said. She picked up a small rock and threw it at the pond. The rock made a small splash. Amy groaned and stared at her shoes.

"Well, maybe I could help you." Tails said. He didn't know how to help her, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this. "So, um...how do you feel around Sonic?" Tails waited for an answer. He looked at Amy. 

"I.... I guess I feel the same. No, who am I kidding I don't feel really well. I mean it made me happy that he came to today, but I just know he will just run off and leave me in the dust. I don't think I will even bother with him anymore." Amy said.

"So you don't love him anymore." Tails asked getting a bit of hope.

"No, silly.... I love him like crazy." Amy said smiling. "I just don't want him to think I'm just a crazy fangirl. And the next thing I know I will be getting therapy." Amy laughed at her joke. When she realized Tails wasn't saying anything, she looked over at him. 

"What's wrong, Tails?" Amy asked. She was confused, did she say something wrong?

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt by others." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, Tails.....I will be fine." Amy was about to say something when she heard footsteps behind them. Amy looked behind her and saw Sonic the Hedgehog.


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! Here is Ch 4!! I hope you enjoy!!

(Forest)

"Tails, I see you have found Amy." Sonic said looking at Tails.

"Um, yea." Tails said looking at Sonic nervously. 

"Everybody was worried about you guys." Sonic said looking at both of his friends."So, what are you guys doing?" 

"Nothing." Amy said dully. She didn't look at Sonic, she just stared at the grass. 

"Um, okay then, so Tails can you please excuse us? I need to talk to Amy." Sonic said. Tails nodded and stood up to walk away. Amy looked up to see Tails walking away. He had a disappointed look on his face. 

"Tails." Amy said running over to Tails. "Thank You, Tails." Amy smiled and hugged him. Tails blushed and hugged back. 

"No problem." Tails said. Amy broke the hug and Tails walked away. Amy turned to Sonic with a smile. 

"So, Amy I need to talk to you." Sonic started.

"I already know that." Amy said. That sounded a bit rude then she intended to say it. "Not that I mind talking to you." Amy folded her arms across her chest. 

"Um, yea. I just wanted to tell you that...." He paused. "I don't know how to tell you this." He looked nervous which caused Amy to feel nervous. Sonic rubbed his right arm with his left arm. "Amy, I-" 

"Sonic, you don't need to say no more. I know what you are going to say." Amy said almost in a whisper. Amy knew clearly what he had to say. He would explain that he didn't have feelings for her. It was same thing over and over.

"What?" Sonic was surprised. He's heart was beating fast, he didn't know why. 

"You don't need to tell me, I get it! You don't want me near you and I will stop! Everything is the same and I'm tired of this!" Amy yelled. She had tears in her eyes.

"Amy, what the heck are you talking about!" Sonic yelled. "First off you don't know what I am going to say and you are already judging me! And second you are yelling at me! Sonic was confused, he didn't realize he was yelling at her. 

"OH, SO NOW I AM THE ONE TO BLAME! EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU IS NOTHING! I CARE FOR YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS RUN AWAY! YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DUST! AND HERE YOU ARE SAYING THAT I AM YELLING AT YOU FOR NO REASON! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! F*CK YOU! Amy started sobbing, "It hurts, a lot. And I don't want you to think wrong of me. I won't bother you, but I will still love you." Amy was desperate and frustrated. It seems she had hold her anger for far too long and now it is showing. Her cheery self was just a fake, while she had a burden deep down.

"Ames, I-" Sonic stopped due to something moving in the tree. The rustling stopped. "I think we should go with the others." Sonic whispered. Amy didn't look at him and walked away wiping her tears. Sonic followed her slowly not saying a word. This was not going the way he planned.

(Eggman's Hidden Base)

"Oh, I ruined it! I almost got something interesting out of Sonic!" Eggman placed his hands on his bald head. 

"Yeah, you sure are stupid" Bocoe said sarcastically. Dr. Eggman eyed him in a threatening way. "I mean Sonic is stupid, not you. You are a genius." Bocoe laughed nervously. 

Earlier Eggman ordered his robot to follow Sonic. To his surprise, he wanted to talk to Amy. After Tails had left Sonic and Amy together, things go tensed. Eggman never knew Amy had such temper. Yes, he knew that Amy followed Sonic around and was lovesick, but seeing her this angry was not common. She was obviously really hurt. Amy had used her hammer to threaten Sonic, yet her words were very shocking. Dr. Eggman had seen Amy's face and the sound tone of her tone. She was frustrated and she looked angered and annoyed. She was frustrated with herself, but mostly with Sonic. Was it her fault, no it was Sonic's fault. It was about time that she realized that Sonic didn't needed her. Poor girl..... An idea had popped into Dr. Eggman's mind. "YES! I GOT IT!" He yelled with delight. This had to work, but he needed a convincing excuse.....

(Amy)

Amy had arrived home, tired from today's events. After Sonic and Amy arrived at the picnic everyone just looked at them. They knew something went very wrong. Amy's tear stained face said it all. Amy didn't look or talked to anyone. After the picnic was over she made her way home quietly. She didn't accept Knuckles offer to drop her off at her house. Once Amy got home she took a quick shower and she sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, she was bored and she was getting endless calls from Rouge and Blaze. Amy didn't answered them and turned off her phone. She remembered what had happened earlier with Sonic. The memories were still fresh in her mind. She hated herself for yelling at Sonic, but he also needed to know the truth. It felt good to confess what she felt, but she didn't know how deeply it had hurt her beloved crush.

(Sonic)

Sonic was staying over at Tails's house for the night. He had so much to tell Tails. Tails was at his workshop adjusting the Tornado. Tails loved to work on it all day making sure it was ready for Egghead. Sonic sighed as he sat on one of the bean bags Tails had. Sonic hasn't told his little brother what had happened that day. The good thing was that Tails hadn't asked about it, for he was lost in his own little world.

"Tails, have you ever loved someone?" Sonic finally asked. 

"Um, no." Tails lied. He wasn't ready to tell Sonic that he had developed feelings for Amy. Sonic sighed.

"Not even once?" Sonic asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tails asked. He was curious what Sonic had to say. Sonic never talked about his feelings, especially in the love department.

"Well, to honest, I think I am in love." Sonic responded.


	5. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while... I had school and a had a bit of a writers block so... Anyways, I am here now. It's been really hard for me to catch in my school work and writing fanfic for you guys. I know it's a bit late Valentines Day, but I want to post a SonAmy one shot as an apology. Tell me if you want to read the Valentines special in the comments. Anywho, here is chapter 5, enjoy!!! :D

(Eggman's Hidden Base) 

"It's finished!" Dr. Eggman yelled. He admired his work. "Meet I-Spy 2.0!" 

"Um... It still looks the same Dr." Decoe said looking at the robot confused. Eggman sighed.

"You tin bots will never understand the art of villainy! I had adjusted I-Spy 1.0, so it could have arms. All the robot has to do is to sneak into the G.U.N Building and steal a priceless gem. It is that simple. I-Spy is small enough, so it wouldn't attract to much attention. If I could spy on Sonic then it would be easy to sneak pass by some guards. With the help of the Chaos Emerald, my plan is sure going to work."

"But Dr. your robot doesn't have arms!" Bocoe said pointing at the arm-less robot.

"Idiots." Eggman muttered as he pressed a button on a device. As he did, the robot grew arms from the sides. Dr. Eggman looked at the idiotic robots in front of him. 

"Okay, so it does have arms, but what if he gets encountered by guards?" Bocoe said continuing his questioning, not realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, he is so defenseless, it will be destroyed in instant!" Decoe commented.

"I'm glad you asked, let me demonstrate." Eggman pressed on a different button and the small robot pointed missiles at the helpless sidekicks. "Will someone like to volunteer." Eggman smirked evilly. "Or perhaps any more questions?" Bocoe and Decoe shook their heads frantically. "Good. Now, fly my little spy, and find that Chaos Emerald!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. One small step for him and everything should all start falling into place.

(Tails Workshop)

"WHAT!" Tails yelled. He was so caught off guard, he dropped some tools from his workspace. "You? In Love?" Please!" Tails laughed. But part of him was alerted. 

"What?" Sonic asked surprised by Tails sudden movements.

"It's just that, you normally wouldn't talk about that. That's all." Tails responded. Sonic just shrugged, embarrassed what he had just said. It's true he wouldn't talk about such things, but he couldn't keep his secret from his best friend, right?

"So... Who's the gal? Tails said. His curiosity had hit him. Who was this girl? Are they secretly dating? 

"It's Amy." Sonic responded not looking at his friend. Sonic was blushing at the thought. Tails's eyes widened and didn't say a word. His ears dropped and his twin tails dropped as well. His curiosity killed him. His best friend loved the same the girl that he liked. No, this couldn't be it, he must've heard wrong. 

"Tails? Tails!" Sonic yelled trying to get his friends attention.

"Huh? What?" Tails answered, shaking the thoughts away. 

"Are you okay bud?" Sonic said concernedly.

"Um, yea I am cool. I just thought you said you loved Amy." Tails said laughing nervously. 

"Um, I did say Amy." Sonic said bluntly with a confused look on his face.

"Amy?" Tails asked quietly. His heart tugged at the thought. "So when did this start?"

"Um, well I don't know... I-" Sonic was cut off as the fox interrupted him.

"Come on, why now?! She loved you for like a long time! And you broke her heart TOO many times! I honestly think she won't give you a chance!" As Tails said this Sonic snapped back into reality. Tails was right, Amy wouldn't give him a chance and after today he probably pulled the last straw. Tails noticed his friend's silence, he looked at his brother. Sonic had a sour look on his face. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Tails started to say.

"It's alright, Tails. And I guess you're right, Amy won't give me a chance after today." Sonic said as he sat down and placed his hands on his face. 

"W-What happened today?" Tails asked him having a bit of hope. He regretted bursting Sonic's confidence, but he loved Amy. He couldn't control his jealousy. He hoped that Sonic would just give up easily and he could have Amy to himself, unless anyone else wants to join the competition. Like Knuckles. As Sonic told him about the incident today Tails's hopes were returning, only to have his hope leave again.

"But what makes me believe I have a chance is when she said that she still loved me." Sonic finished. Tails lost his confidence as Sonic said this. 

"S-She said that?" Tails asked. 

"Yeah, so I not given up yet. I just need her to believe me, but how?" Sonic was lost in thought while Tails was angered and saddened. His jealousy was taking control of him, but he then calmed down and sighed. He remembered well, what Amy had said to him earlier before. "I love him like crazy!" Amy said smiling. Amy still loved Sonic and Tails couldn't do anything about it.

(Amy's House) 

Amy was sitting on her couch watching T.V.. It was 7:30 pm and the moon was already up. She was alone in her house watching a movie called 'My Fake Fiance'. It was pretty funny and it had lot's of romance. She was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Amy ignored it, thinking that it was probably Rouge and Blaze. The knocking soon became pounding. Amy groaned as she opened the door. To her surprise it wasn't Rouge nor Blaze, it was Shadow and Silver. 

"Hey, Ames!" Silver said smiling and Shadow just nodded. 

"Hi guys." Amy smiled. Amy looked around to check if anyone else was with them. "Come in!" Amy said still smiling. The boys walked in and were comfortable with the warm air of the house. "So what are you guys doing. Do you need anything?"

"Um, well how are you doing? Have you been doing any shopping? How are things with Sonic? I just went shopping and I got these new awesome sneakers, you wanna see them?" Silver was chatting away with a weird high-pitched voice. He was soon interrupted by a slap behind his head. Silver turned to face Shadow. "What the heck was that for?" 

"Why the heck are you talking like a girl?" Shadow asked.

"Well isn't that how girls talk?" Silver answered as he looked over at Amy. Amy didn't say anything and Shadow just made a face as if saying 'Seriously'. "Well SOMEONE has to start a conversation." Silver continued to say.

"Oh, yea and it HAD to be you." Shadow said sarcastically. Silver just shot him an angered face. Shadow smirked. "So, you like shopping, right Silver?" Shadow teased. "You are so much like girl." 

"Well, I go with Blaze and I don't mind." Silver said blushing. 

"Oh and those new sneakers, I wanna see them." Shadow smirked.

"Oh I will get you!" Silver began tackling Shadow. Amy groaned as the boys were fighting. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. She had missed her movie because of this. 

"Ahem!" Amy said to get the boys attention. As boys looked at her furious face they parted. "This is my house! Go fight somewhere else! I missed my movie because of you two! Tell me what you want and leave!" 

"Well we don't need anything, we just came to see if you were okay." Shadow admitted. 

"I am fine! I know Rouge and Blaze sent you guys here, so you can tell them I am feeling just great! I just need a little space right now!" Amy yelled as the boys looked at her in complete shock. They never had her yelled at them before, that was only saved for Sonic. What could had happened at the park earlier before? 

"Actually, you are right about the girls sending us, but we wanted do something from our part." Silver stated. Amy looked at them suspiciously. 

"That's right." Shadow said nodding. 

"What is it?" Amy said impatiently. 

"How about we go out take a walk?" Silver offered. Amy smiled at the thought, she could use some fresh air. 

"Fine, but you have to buy me some ice cream. AND I don't want to put up with your fights." Amy responded. 

"Alright, you have our word." Silver smiled and Shadow just nodded. Amy sighed, this was going to a long night.


	6. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6 as promised. Please check Wednesday and Friday around 4:00pm for the next chapters. Please tell me about the SonAmy one-shot please!! Anyways enjoy!!

(G.U.N Building)

"What are you doing?! We are supposed to be guarding!" The guard said to his partner. They were guarding the entrance as they always do. It was always the same thing with his partner. He really had to report him to the main office, but he couldn't do that to his friend.

"I know, but I haven't ate yet. What's wrong with eating a small donut?" The second guard replied. He took a bite of his tasty treat not caring what his partner thought. "You know I always eat them while I am on shift."

"Yeah, but we need to be extra careful these days. You don't who will come and and break in!" 

"And who exactly?"

"Well, you know, Dr. Eggman?" 

"Really? He hasn't strike yet, so we are fine." 

"But what if he is planning something big?! We will be the ones to blame for, for letting our guard down."

"Yeah well other guards were on shift when Eggman broke in and they didn't get in trouble. Also, it was during the day and right now its night, so we have more reason we could've lost sight of him."

"I guess you are right." 

"See, nothing to worry about." While the guards were arguing they didn't notice a small robot hovering over them. The robot needed to break in without anyone noticing. I-Spy flew to the back of the building, luckily no one was there guarding. At the other side of the screen, an evil man laughed at the lack of security. 

"Hahaha, is this what they call 'High Security'. They can't even guard the back of the building! They are so pathetic! Now my spy, time to break in." Eggman pressed a button making the robot to grow arms, and then pressed a different button making the arms spin like a drill. I-Spy leaned closer to the metal wall that led inside the building. The metallic arms touched the wall making a few sparks here and there. The small robot was able to make a hole on the wall. It was small enough to make it's way inside. Eggman had hacked through the Government files and fetched out a digital copy of a map of the G.U.N building. On the map, at the very center was a small picture what looked like a little diamond. At the bottom of the image, there was a label: CHAOS EMERALD VAULT SECURED. With this information, Dr. Eggman navigated I-Spy 2.0 all the way to the room. Just like in the map had said the jewel was in a vault. The problem was that the robot couldn't go through the lasers that were around the room. This made Dr. Eggman very frustrated. It was not because of his robot who couldn't go through, it was because he had to hack the governments files again and deactivate the lasers. Everything was going okay, so it was no problem to hack the system again, it could've gone worse. Once that was out of the way, the small robot flew towards the vault. Just like the metal wall, it did the same with the vault. With the Chaos Emerald in its metal like hands, I-Spy flew out the building unseen.

(Ice Cream Shop)

"Thank you so much sir!" Amy called out to the cashier, as she headed out the door with her friends. The cashier waved goodbye and went on with the next costumer. Shadow and Silver took Amy to the ice cream shop as they promised. Shadow got Cookies N' Cream in a cone and Silver got a Mango Swirl in a cone with a strawberry on top. Amy got a Strawberry Cheesecake flavored ice cream in a cone with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top. 

"You are very plain, you know that Shadow?" Silver said licking his ice cream.

"Well, the ice cream has cookies in it already, so it doesn't need anything else." Shadow mumbled.

"Still very plain, I would have put a cherry or some sprinkles." Silver said still going at it.

"Why don't you just shut up before I kick your ass!" Shadow yelled. He was getting annoyed with Silver.

"Guys, why don't we just enjoy our ice cream? Besides you wanted to go out together, and you promised me that you wouldn't fight. Unless you want a taste of my little friend." Amy smirked. She was leaning on her hammer. Silver actually thought she looked pretty cute as she stood there.

"No, that's not necessary Ames. Right Silver?" Shadow responded as he nudged Silver gently on his elbow. 

"Right, we can get along just fine. So, let's not waste our time and let's go somewhere. Ames got anywhere you'd like to go?" Silver said as Amy put away her hammer. 

"Actually I do, but it is my private little place, so I don't think we should go. But since I am feeling a little down, I think I am willing to show you guys." Amy said as she licked her ice cream. 

"Alright, Amy just tell me where to go and I will Chaos Control us there." Shadow said curiously. He wanted to know Amy's secret place. It had better not be those girly girl places like the mall. 

"Okay, just teleport us to Sunshine Park and I will take us the rest of the way." Amy said as she and Silver huddled over to Shadow, so he could teleport them. A sudden gust of wind came through, Amy shivered and leaned closer to Shadow. Shadow was caught by surprise as Amy got close to him and his heart started racing. He was never this close to Amy before. He could smell Amy's shampoo which smelled like roses. It was sweet and he felt very warm. Amy on the other hand didn't notice her actions and pressed herself against Shadows chest and felt his warm fur against her muzzle.

"Um, Amy you're a bit too close. Can you give me some space?" Shadow finally said. 

"Oh, sure!" Amy giggled as she stepped aside as Shadow Chaos Controlled to the park. Once they arrived at the park, everything was dark, except for the dim light that came from the light poles. 

"So, what are we doing here?" Silver asked. He was half way through his ice cream. 

"C'mon guys, over here!" Amy ran towards some forest. It was the same forest where she and Tails had talked and the same forest she yelled at Sonic. Amy ran with Shadow and Silver behind her. 

"Amy! I am gonna drop my ice cream!" Silver yelled behind her.

"Shut up whiner! You need shoes like me, you don't need your physics to run now do you?" Shadow said laughing.

"Oh, thank you for the reminder." Silver said as Shadow shot him a confused look. Silver used his telekinesis to lift him self up and float in the sky to fly after Amy.

"Fuckin cheater." Shadow mumbled. Amy stopped at what looked like some vines. 

"Ok, guys we are here!" Amy said smiling at her friends. Silver gently placed himself on the ground. He had already finished his ice cream and Amy had hers on her hand and it was starting to melt.

"You better eat that ice cream before it melts. It would be a waste." Shadow said looking over at Amy. 

"Well you haven't finished yours either, Silver has already finished his." Amy shot back.

"Well he could finish it faster because he was such a fuckin cheater." Shadow said. Amy just sighed and cleared her throat.

"Well we are not here to fight, so let me show you my little hide out." Amy said. She had never shared this with anybody, not even Sonic. It was her own little quiet place, where she could think, where she could cry her heart out. It always made Amy feel better, it was like a mother's arms wrapping around her baby. Here she could seek comfort. Amy was about to unveil her secret, but she looked back at her friends and said. "Please don't show this to anyone." The boys nodded and what was unveiled to them was astonishing. As they entered they took in all the sights. The sky was beautiful, filled with twinkling stars, and it looked like little galaxies in the sky. There was a small waterfall that had crystal water that silently fell into a small river. The sound was relaxing. The grass was bright green and soft. There was a huge oak tree with it's leaves hanging low. The tree would make a perfect shade in the summer. Roses decorated the tree and grass. Fireflies flew around them and illuminated their surrounding's. Amy beamed as she sat down under the tree and motioned them to come over. 

"Wow, Ames this is amazing! I can see why you like this place so much! I wouldn't like to share this either! It's just, wow!" Silver laughed at his surrounding's in amazement. He sat down next to Amy and Shadow did the same. Shadow didn't say anything, but it was clear he liked this place very much. 

"So, what do you do in a place like this Ames?" Shadow asked. Amy smiled and ate the rest of her ice cream. Shadow had finished his ice cream already and was sitting watching the stars. 

"Well not much, just to think, when I want to do something peacefully, draw, or listening to music, reading a book, or let my feelings out." Shadow just nodded. They were quiet for some time and the sound of the waterfall was very relaxing. Shadow lied down and closed his eyes, while Amy finished her ice cream. When she was done, Silver reached out and cupped Amy's face with his hands. He ran his thumb on Amy's cheek. Amy was caught by surprise and just stared into Silver's gold eyes while Silver stared into Amy's jade eyes. There eyes twinkled and they leaned closer and closer until Silver let go of Amy. 

"You had ice cream on your face, so I uh, um, well you know." Silver said as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. Amy just smiled and looked at the field of roses. The fireflies seemed to be dancing around the blooming roses and Amy wanted to dance with them. 

"I'm going to take a stretch from all this sitting." Amy finally said as she stood up. Silver nodded and Shadow didn't say anything. Amy walked over to the roses and was in the middle of the field. The fireflies didn't mind her and continued dancing in the air and Amy twirled in awe. From the tree Silver and Shadow watched her as she twirled around happily. 

"If you ask me she's pretty cute when she's not annoying." Shadow finally said.

"For once, I agree with you." Silver replied. This was supposed to be one of Knuckles dares but it seemed way more than that. Amy Rose twirling in the field of roses was just the perfect picture. It was like it Amy, herself, was part of the roses. As if she had also blossomed wonderfully. Amy was a beautiful rose. But what they didn't know that even the most beautiful roses also have their thorns......


	7. At Your Doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is Ch 7!! I hope you enjoy. I spent 2 hours last night and 3 hours today to write this so yea. I wasn't having a bit of a writers block. I didn't like the first draft, so I added a few sentences. I also added some things that needed to be included to make this story work out. I am also trying to add more detail into my chapters. There are so many mysteries to be solved. Anyways Enjoy!! :)

(Eggman's Hidden Base)

"Alright just a little adjustments and.... it is finished!" Eggman exclaimed in delight. He danced around his desk, and lifted the little necklace. He showed his sidekicks the little trinket and the clueless robots were in awe. The necklace had a small amulet which was the Chaos Emerald. And the metal golden chain made it look amazing. The Chaos Emerald made the necklace glow from it's source of power. 

"Dr. that is very beautiful, but what are you going to do with a little jewel?" Decoe said. 

"Well my friend this is all part of the plan. I just need a bit of the Chaos Emerald and it should do the trick." Dr. Eggman replied still admiring the amulet. Eggman had broken a piece of the Chaos Emerald just the right size.

"But what about the rest of the Chaos Emerald?" Bocoe asked. 

"The Chaos Emerald will be locked away in a safe place. This jewel will bring the down fall of Sonic The Hedgehog. I had added a some extra powers to the diamond, so that we can receive our new ally.... Metal Sonic! Come here my minion and do me a little favor." Eggman laughed evilly as Metal Sonic approached. 

(Tails House)

Sonic and Tails were getting ready to go to bed, since they were exhausted from today's events. Sonic decided to stay and spend the night with Tails. Sonic was lost in thought in finding the perfect plan to apologize to Amy to even go home. While Tails was too worried to notice what his friend was doing. When Sonic would ask him if he had any ideas, Tails would just shrug and not mind what his friend was saying. What was he supposed to say? That he didn't know because he liked Amy too much to even care? That he wouldn't care less? Would Sonic hate him for loving the same girl. What if he told him now? Would they be at war, would Sonic break their friendship? Many things could go wrong and from the looks of it, it wouldn't end very good. 

"Tails! I got it! I just gotten idea! Why couldn't I think of it before?! Anyways, I will take Amy on a date. We will have dinner together, go to the movies, and lastly we will go to the park and watch the stars together! It's gonna be great, Tails!" Sonic was too excited to even notice the little fox. When Sonic turned to look at his little brother, he noticed something was wrong. "Tails? Are you alright? What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic was concerned about the pale kitsune. 

"I'm cool. I'm just tired. That's all." Tails shot him an assuring weak smile. 

"Okay then.... I'm going to sleep at your couch now." Sonic said leaving Tails alone.

"Yeah, sure help yourself." Tails yelled behind him. Tails headed to his bedroom where he could clear his mind. 'What am I going to do? My chance with Amy is ruined. If only I can.... No Tails your way better than that. You can't hurt Sonic. He's your big brother. Besides, I am not an evil person to do such plan. I guess I will just have to give up.' Tails had made up his decision. But even so, he couldn't give up Amy just like that, not without a fight. What he didn't know was that his "Evil" plan that he had came up with was already taking action......

(Amy's House)

"Thanks for walking me home." Amy said smiling at the boys. 

"Sure thing, Ames." Shadow said. Shadow and Silver had walked Amy home after their time at the park. They had a blast indeed. Especially with a specific Rose along with them. Before they left they watched Amy twirling around and seeing the young girl made their hearts flutter. Now they were trying flirt with her on their way home, but Amy didn't get the hint. Maybe she was just oblivious, but sooner or later she'll notice them. Behind her back, the love struck boys would shoot glares at each other. 

"So, Amy, I uh, I can't wait until we hang out again." Silver leaned closer to Amy so he could whisper in her ear. "But without Emo here."

"Hey! I heard that, jackass!!" Shadow yelled. Silver just rolled his eyes and smiled at Amy. 

"Um, sure. I mean why not?" Amy said still smiling. "Anyways, I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted." 

"Same, so we will see you again later." Shadow leaned in and kissed Amy on her cheek, touching the corner of her mouth. Amy and Shadow blushed. 'Way the go, Shadow. You just lost your edginess.' Shadow thought to himself. Without another word, Shadow left the pink hedgehog confused.

'D-did I just almost kissed S-Shadow?' Amy thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by Silver, as he leaned in and pecked a kiss on her cheek. The small kiss also landed in the corner of Amy's lips. Amy blushed a deeper shade of red and Silver just smirked. He knew what he was doing and didn't regretted it. Amy on the other hand wanted to scream right there. Nobody has ever attempted to try to kiss her, not even her friends. Not even Sonic.....This made Amy get more and more confused. What was happening to her friends. Were they... No, it can't be...

"Well see you later, Amy. Good-Night." With that Silver left the stunned girl at her doorstep. Eventually, Amy gathered herself up and walked inside her humble home. She walked to her room and rested on her bed thinking about what was happening. It seemed that the boys were interested in her. All but one. 'Knuckles..... What can I say about him. He might not be the sharpest tool, but he was handsome in his own ways. He was strong and charming. He would do anything to save his friends from evil and he was pretty brave. Me with Knuckles didn't seem right. I wouldn't be happy with him. He was sometimes way too rough. He might also be a bit overprotective. No, it wouldn't work out, but who knows. Tails...... Oh the genius fox was about the most cutest thing you ever saw. But even so, he isn't what I would call my type. Yes, he was cute, smart, kind, and very charming but it was just a no. I can't see myself with him. Me, Amy Rose who would lose my temper with everything that was unpleasant to me with the most sweetest boy. Nope that could never happen. But sometimes it's the opposites that attract. Then there's Shadow. Well to start, he is very edgy and very serious. He likes to take risks even if he isn't the hero type. But he is kind of attractive at the same time. Yeah, he acts a little mysterious at times, but what can I say, its just his way. His personality isn't the best, but he is also very gentle. Luckily for I got to see Shadows 'other side' today. He always remained so calm in every situation, unless he is threaten. He also looks like Sonic, and I had ridden on Shadows motorbike before. He's pretty cool, once you get to know him. Me and Shadow together doesn't sound to bad. But still, will we be happy together? He might even care less about me. Maybe even pretend like they weren't even a thing. Come to think of it, he is pretty shy when it come to his feelings. But he might also teach her those Chaos powers. He could be her personal coach. Who knows the ways of men. Lastly there's Silver. The goofiest one of all. Even though he might not be a genius like Tails or at least have an average IQ, he is pretty fun to be with. His laughter is the sweetest and very contagious. He might be a bit cringy, but I could be happy with him. I mean he is pretty handsome when it comes to looks. Other than that we will be pretty close. He looks like the type of person who is willing to do anything for a girl. But then again his foolishness can come to a bit of trouble. He is easily manipulated, like the time he was convinced that he should kill Sonic. Thank God, he didn't. But me, Amy Rose, with a silly guy didn't seem right either.' Amy let out if sigh. Neither of her friends seemed right to date, there was only one who can make her happy. And that's her Sonikku. He is very strong, brave, smart, handsome, cool, risk-taker, silly, willing, charming, and incredibly kind. He was her hero. Amy's daydreams were soon cut off by a knock on the door. Who could it be at this time of night? It better not be Silver and Shadow again. Amy remembered their kisses and blushed slightly. She got up from bed and walked to the door, turning on the lights as she did so. As she opened the door to her surprise nobody was there. Just a small box at her doorstep. Amy didn't remember ordering Amy. 'Strange.' Amy thought to herself. 'Maybe this is for the neighbors? Yeah, that had to be it. They must've been mistaken with the addresses again.' Amy bent down to grab the box when she notice a small note at the top of the box. It read:

"For Miss Amy Rose"

So, it wasn't a mistake. This was for her, but from who? Amy glanced at the note again, the handwriting seemed awfully familiar. Like it was from.... No it couldn't be. He would never do such thing. But it was HIS handwriting. It was clear that this small box was sent from no other than Sonic The Hedgehog. Amy shook the thoughts away and proceeded into the house. She sat down at the dinner table and opened the small package. It was a really small and the letter didn't say anything else but her name. If this wasn't from Sonic, they wanted to stay oblivious. As Amy opened the box carefully, she gasped at the necklace that glowed. The small necklace had a small diamond on it. The diamond was red and it was glowing. Amy had never seen such marvelous jewel. Amy tried it on, but as soon as she did her chest ached and she felt a bit different. "Huh that's weird." Amy whispered. Amy ignored the feeling and stood up and walked to the bathroom. On the mirror she admired herself. It looked perfect on her chest and she looked even more beautiful than ever. It seemed that the necklace itself was calling her name. Amy brushed her teeth and went to bed.

The next morning Amy was awaken by her phone ringing. Amy groaned as she reached out to grab it. She stood up and answered. "Hello?" Amy answered weakly.

"Hey Amy! Good Morning. It's me, Sonic." Sonic replied from the other side. The familiar voice perked up Amy. But as soon as she did her chest ached again. Amy winced at the sudden pressure. Slowly the pain drifted away. "Amy? Hello?" Sonic asked concerned.

"I'm right here, it's just that I was barley waking up." Amy said with a yawn.

"You just woke up? It's 10:30 in the morning. I guess we have more in common than I thought." Sonic teased. Amy imagined Sonic smirking at the other end of the phone. 

"Shut up, it's not funny. I am never this late." Amy giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Sure, Ames. I bet you had fun last night. What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I went out with Shadow and Silver." 

"You guys had a date or something?" Sonic asked. He was feeling jealous. No one will take his girl from him.

"No silly! It was just a friendly hangout." 

"Yeah, if it was a "friendly hangout" than it wouldn't be just boys and a girl. You should be careful." Sonic said.

"What do you care anyways? I had fun and it was great." 

"Don't have to MUCH fun." Sonic said still feeling rather jealous.

"Well... their kisses were unexpected....." Amy paused. She just realized her mistake. She spilled the beans, and now Sonic will think wrong. But why would he? He wasn't her boyfriend or something. But she did heard Sonic's voice, it had a hint of jealousy.

"THEY KISSED YOU! WHAT THE FUCK! AMY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HIT THEM." Sonic yelled. He was freaking out.

"Sonic relax, it was just a small peck on my cheek. It wasn't nothing special. Either way, they are MY friends. Your not my boyfriend!" Amy shot back. There was an awkward silence between them now. Sonic was embarrassed for saying such thing and Amy was confused at what was happening to her. Sonic then broke the silence.

"Amy, look.... I called to tell you if.... if you would go on a date with me?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sure." Amy said dully. She was not paying attention what he was saying. Her mind kept racing to last night with the boys. The time they had together.

"Alright! So can we go today? I can pick you up around 7:00?"

"Okay." Amy was still in her daydreams.

"Okay see you later, Ames." Sonic hanged up. He was expecting her to get excited, but it was better than a no.

Amy snapped out of here daydreams and realized what her crush had just said. Sonic had just asked her out and she acted like it was nothing special? What was with wrong with her? "Oh my god! I am going out with Sonic! Amy squealed. The pain came again and she winced again. She looked at her chest. There rested on her, was the small necklace from last night. The necklace glowed a bit more than last night. She just remembered that she had forgotten to ask Sonic about it. But she wasn't sure if it was from him so, maybe she would just wait for him to mention it. 

(7:00 pm)

It was almost time for Sonic to pick her up. He better not be late like always. If he doesn't arrive, she would just ignore him for a week. Amy was wearing a black dress with a black headband. It felt right to wear such outfit, even if black wasn't her color. She would normally wear something bright. Her amulet stood out from the dark dress. She didn't know why but it felt like her own heart seemed to control her. Her thoughts were always telling her to change but what change was that? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened to see her hero in front of her. There at her doorstep, he stood holding a small bouquet of roses. He was blushing at the view of his future girlfriend. Future girlfriend? What the heck? But it seemed so right to think like that. 

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said as he hold out the bouquet of roses. "This is for you."


	8. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! As promised here is Chapter 8..... The ending might be a bit cringy, but it is important later in the story. Thank you so much to those who are reading this story. It makes me so happy, please check out My Shooting Star and review Thank you. Anyways enjoy!!

(Eggman's Hidden Base) 

Dr. Eggman was in his lair watching the screen as he had done many times before. I-Spy was sent out to watch Amy, to make sure everything was going as planned. Since last night Eggman couldn't believe his plan was actually working. That the girl in front of him was not suspecting a thing. It was almost too easy to fool the love struck girl. Metal Sonic can sure come in handy, since he has everything that Sonic has. Except for his feelings and the ability to interact. Luckily, he was able to copy Sonic's handwriting. Amy must've thought the small package was from Sonic. Right now, Amy Rose and Sonic were going on a date together. The girl will soon realize the reality. Since she wore the jewel, the powers were activated. The dark power had found the main target in her heart. Who knew such pure heart could have so much pain. Dr. Eggman, now knew everything about Amy....... Amy will now be his new masterpiece. Now, it was a matter of time for the real plan starts taking action....

(Amy and Sonic)

"This is for you." Sonic said sheepishly as he hold out the bouquet of roses. He was nervous like never before. He wanted everything to be perfect. Even through his nervousness he was excited. He wanted to show Amy that he was ready to be something else. Not just a friend or a partner, but a couple. Amy just stood there in complete shock. Never did Sonic came on time for their dates or bring her flowers. Amy smiled deeply and took the flowers from him. 

"Thanks." Amy blushed at the gesture. Maybe, just maybe, Sonic was developing feelings for her. Amy smiled even brighter at the thought. But through the happy thoughts, bad thoughts came as well. Amy went back inside to place the flowers in the kitchen. Her mind wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, that she didn't realize that she threw the flowers into the trash can. Amy hummed happily as she went out the door. "Alright, shall we go?" Amy smiled. Sonic smiled and nodded. "So where are we going?" Amy asked as she and Sonic walked to the sidewalk. 

"Well I thought we should go to a restaurant." Sonic replied as he picked Amy up bridal style. He sped down the road. In seconds, they were at a fancy restaurant. "We are here." Amy looked around her surrounding's. Never did Sonikku took her to a place like this. She would normally had to drag him to take her. Which Amy would end up chasing after Sonic to come back, just because he didn't want to go. Why the sudden change? Could it be that he really wants to be a thing? Amy's heart fluttered, but her negativity would bring her down. 

'He just wants to apologize, nothing else. Don't fall for his tricks, he will leave you again. After this, he will say that he wants to stay as friends, then he will take off. He never loved you, not even as a friend. He only thinks you are just a careless fangirl. He is only doing this to be nice..... Just forget him. He will only hurt you. He only tells you lies. You are nothing to him, not even your so call "friends" care about you. They are just following his lead. They never liked you in the first place. You have to get revenge........' Amy's negativity was swallowing her slowly. Like if the truth was slowly revealing themselves. It was like her mind was hypnotizing her. 

"Um, Ames are you okay?" Sonic asked concerned. 

"Of course I'm am! Let's go already and stop wasting time!" Amy said bluntly. Inside of Amy, she wanted to stay something else, but her lips didn't repeat. In fact, her lips said the exact opposite. 

"Okay." Sonic said slowly. His Amy word never say such a thing. She would say things politely and was more patient then he was. Maybe she was just excited. But her tone didn't match excitement. They walked in and were greeted by their waiter. They sat near a window, where cars passed by and the streetlights lit up the city. The waiter had asked them what they wanted. Sonic and Amy ordered their dinner and were now waiting silently. Amy had ordered a salad, while Sonic ordered spaghetti. Which surprised Amy. He would normally complain about the place not having Chili Dogs, but he never said a word. Sonic gazed at Amy like if they were the only two people on Earth. Except for the clatter from the people at other tables. There would be some passing couples whispering about how cute they looked. Amy didn't seem to listen or even care what they were saying. She was lost in her own world. He expected Amy to start chatting away, but she remained silent. Was she still mad from yesterday's fight? Sonic wondered what she thought about. She better not be thinking of those bozos who kissed her. Sonic wanted strangle them right now for doing so, but he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with Amy. What could a small kiss on the cheek could do? It wasn't enough to steal her heart, right? To break the silence Sonic wanted to start a conversation.

"So, Amy... Um," Sonic started to say. Amy looked at him giving him her full attention. What could he possibly talk about? Sonic glanced at her quickly, he had just noticed that she had a small red diamond necklace around her neck. It seemed to be glowing. Well, the necklace seemed a good place to start. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh, um.." Amy thought slightly. He wouldn't ask if it was from him right? So, if it wasn't from him, then from who? 'Lie to him, like he does to you.... it's the only way out.' Amy's mind seemed to say. Amy followed her minds lead. "I found it, while I was cleaning. It looks nice, don't you think?" 

"Of course it does, you look good in anything." Sonic replied flirtatiously. Amy blushed. But her mind prevented her from savoring his sweet words. 'Don't believe his lies... He's is just trying to convince you.'

"Like if you care what I wear. In fact, you don't!" Amy shot. Sonic was stunned by Amy's answer. He was embarrassed because it was the truth and Amy basically almost screamed. It hurt to have Amy say that. Can't she see that he was trying to change? Just then their waiter came with their dinner. 

"Thank you." Sonic said to the waiter, while Amy just nodded and smiled as she fought with her thoughts.

'No, no, no, no! That's not what I wanted to say at all!' Amy thought. Her mind took her back into those negative thoughts again. 'He deserved it. It is the truth, he doesn't care.' 

'Yes, he does care..' Amy fought back.

'If he'd really cared, then he wouldn't keep running away, like if you were nothing. Would he?' 

'He's not running away, now.'

'If you keep letting him manipulate you, it will only hurt more. You know that pain you have.' Amy's chest had that pressure again and Amy winced at the sudden pain. Luckily, Sonic didn't seem to notice. 'See? He doesn't care that you have a broken heart. GIVE UP NOW!

Amy sat there looking at her plate of salad. She looked like if someone had just punched her in the face. It was truth, Sonic really didn't care, and manipulated her all this time. Just like that, Amy gave in. She couldn't stand, being lied to. How can Sonic act like it wasn't a big deal? That her heart was broken in pieces, because he didn't realize the pain that he caused her. Throughout the rest of their meal they didn't speak. Both feeling too awkward to even talk.

(Eggman)

Eggman watch in amusement as the two hedgehogs didn't communicate. He watched from outside the window of the restaurant. His robot had followed them all this way, to see the depressed pink hedgehog. Amy was falling to the dark side. It was finally time, that the anger and frustration was taking over Amy. Amy Rose has given up all her love and patience with Sonic. The rest will be taken care of by the Chaos Emerald.....

(Tails)

Tails was sitting in his workshop, fixing the Tornado as his daily routine. Ever since Amy excepted the date with Sonic, Tails wasn't able to do things right. His mind couldn't leave him alone. Of course Amy excepted the date with Sonic, she loved him. She would do anything for a date with Sonic. She must be having the time of her life.... Without him. Tails threw his wretch across the floor in anger. "Why Sonic, Amy?! He has done nothing for you!! All he does was run away from you and you still chase after him!! How can you love someone like him?! Can't you see that I love you too!!" Tails yelled between sobs. But his mind reminded him 'Its your fault for letting her slip away. You should've told her when you had the chance.' Tails had to face the fact that he didn't have a chance. Love is a difficult thing to handle.....

(Sonic And Amy)

Sonic and Amy had finished eating their meal, and where now walking out the restaurant. Amy felt relaxed as she breathed the fresh air. 

"Amy, how about we go watch a movie?" Sonic asked.

'Watch a movie?' Amy thought. Amy couldn't go to the movies with him. She couldn't let him get away with his lies. Even so, Amy didn't want to be inside in a dark room with him. 

"No. I don't feel like it." Amy simply replied. She didn't care how he felt about her answer. Sonic on the other hand was a bit surprised. Amy would've gone with him or maybe she felt still a bit awkward from their dinner. He was here to please her, no matter what. All he could do, was not complain, and enjoy her company.

"Alright, then. Will you at least let me take you somewhere?" Sonic asked. 

Amy, being the curious girl she was, accepted the invitation. Sonic and Amy walked to where he wanted to take her. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward. Amy walked with her arms across her chest. While Sonic, placed an arm around her. Amy knew what he was doing. She wouldn't fall for him. Soon, they arrived at a park, which was way different from Sunshine Park. It was more like a meadow. In anyway, it was still very nice. 

"What are we doing here?" Amy asked curiously.

"I just thought, we could just sit around and look at the stars." Sonic replied giving her a smile. But for Amy it was different. Her vision changed to a different perspective. Instead of a nice sweet smile from Sonic, she received a small frown. 

"I think we should talk." The Sonic from her vision said. 

Sonic sat at a nearby bench and the Sonic from Amy's vision did the same. Amy walked over and sat next to him. Sonic watched the stars silently while Amy watched him, listening to what the Sonic from her vision was saying.

"Look Amy. I don't know what the hell you think you are doing. But I told you too many times, to leave me alone. So you have to fuck off and deal with your own life. I honestly don't care in what trouble you get into, but since I'm the hero. I have to save your ass from Egghead. Nobody gives a shit about you. Your just a pain in the neck, Amy. You act like a bitch and you are just a waste of time. I am getting really irritated with you lately. The only reason I came to your little reunion yesterday, was so you could stop complaining that I don't care about you. Well, let me tell you very clearly. I don't care about you!" Sonic yelled the last bit to Amy's face. Amy's blood started boiling and her eyes had fire in them. 

"YOU LISTEN TO ME SONIC! I HAD PUT UP WITH YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!!! YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING JERK!!! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS ABOUT YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR ANYONE ELSE!!! I HATE YOU!!" Amy took out her hammer, and started swinging it with anger. She didn't realize that the Sonic that she yelling at was just an illusion. She was so full of hatred that she didn't care if she'd killed Sonic.

While Sonic was actually aware of Amy sudden actions. Her sudden screaming startled him that he fell from the bench. What has gotten into her? He thought. He got up just in time to see Amy's hammer heading straight for him. He dodged it in time to see Amy hitting pure air. He reached out to calm her. But he had to be careful for Amy s hammer. She was swinging it with so much force that it could knock him out. Amy had then stopped.

"I HATE YOU SONIC!!! IF YOU WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE THAN FINE!!! LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!!" Amy screamed. In her vision she could see a fearful blue hedgehog running away. She sat down and started crying. 

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked. 

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ALONE!!" Amy yelled at him. Sonic was so confused. He then decided it was best to leave her alone. He then sped away. After Sonic had left, Amy was now alone without anybody near. She didn't want to see anyone or go home. Amy just sat at the bench where Sonic had once sat with her. She sat there letting her anger cool down. How could he say such thing? Didn't he realize that it hurts to be called such mean words? And he calls himself a hero.... All she could feel was anger towards Sonic. Here thoughts were cut off by some rustling in the bushes. Amy hold out her hammer in defense.

"Who's there?" But no one was answered. A few minutes after, Amy let her guard down. Amy checked her watch. 8:15 PM. A little while after, Amy walked home around 9:30 PM, feeling much better.


	9. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody!! Sorry for the delay! I know I was supposed to post on Monday, but things got out of hand and I had a bit of a writers block, so today as an apology I will post 2 chapters!! Okay so here is Chapter 9 and 10!! Enjoy!! :D
> 
> Also there might be parts in the beginning that might be a bit confusing. You might say that I skipped a chapter, but I did this on purpose!! Everything will be revealed later in the story!! Okay you can read now!!

(Amy)

Amy was on her way home and humming happily. For a minute Amy forgot all about Sonic and everything was all about her and her NEW lover. She wasn't sure if HE would feel the same, but that didn't bother her now. She needed to forget about Sonic. Who knew, that after a small heartbreak, you could find love again. But was this love? Amy could be happy with HIM...... He looked liked Sonic's twin brother, but his personality was totally different. Amy reached her place where she could call home. But there was something she hasn't noticed until now. This place is where she would call home, wasn't her home. She would be at peace and feel at home somewhere and in someone else. This is the house Sonic and her friends had helped her build. The happy memories were now a burden. The pain was slowly crept inside of her and tears made their way to Amy's eyes. 'Why is a beautiful girl like you crying in the dark? A girl like you should be more joyful.' Those words echoed in her ears. Amy smiled through her tears as she remembered those sweet words. Yes, she found her place called home with someone else. Or was it too soon to know how she felt about HIM? Amy walked towards the front door of her humble pink house. 'Too much pink. Pink is too innocent..... I'm not innocent.' Amy walked towards the front door of her humble pink house. 'Too much pink. Pink is too innocent..... I'm not innocent.' Amy reached the doorsteps and took out her keys and unlocked the door. Before she could enter, a metal cage crashed down, trapping her inside...... 

(Dr. Eggman (Earlier: 8:13 PM)) 

The rage and anger were clear from the voice that what was once sweet and innocent. Eggman grinned at the screaming Rose. Everything was coming together. Soon, Amy would be able to join him without worrying that she would betray him. Even if she would, she wouldn't be able to, for her anger had passed the limit. Dr. Eggman's illusion went perfectly well and at just the right time. He really was an evil genius, let's see if Tails could beat that. Eggman hadn't told anything to Decoe and Bocoe, because if he did then the dumb robots could've messed something up. It was really common for them to cause ridiculous mistakes. Through kicks, screams, and chasing them around Dr. Eggman was able to deactivate them so he could get them out of the way. He wouldn't need them anyway, because he will have Amy as a partner. 

(9:45 PM)

The evil genius followed Amy without getting caught. What had happened earlier at the park was affecting Amy so much and now it was time for the next stage. Since Amy had hate for Sonic and fell in love with one of his dear friends, everything was going to be a piece of cake. And now Eggman was waiting for Amy to reach her house so that he could have her give up. Amy seemed to be lost in her thoughts with small shimmers in her eyes. 'Yep, that girl was really in love.' Eggman thought and chuckled. 'To be honest, HIM and Amy would make a great couple. They would be evil and malicious.' Amy approached her ridiculously pink house. She stopped and stood there looking at her home. Tears crept through her eyes and then mysteriously smiled. 'What a weird girl.' Eggman thought. Amy started to walk closer to her front door and unlocked it. 'Alright, it's time.' Eggman released a metal cage that dropped on top of her. Luckily, it didn't hurt her. He didn't want to deal with an injured hedgehog in the middle of his plan. Amy gasped in shock and froze in her place. There was no other place she could go anyway.

(Sonic's House) 

Sonic walked impatiently back and forth. He needed answers and fast. Sonic had called everyone to come and meet him at his house. Everyone was slowly arriving. Didn't they know the importance of this meeting? The first to arrive was Tails. He came as quickly as he could. Tails was curious to know the reason for Sonic's sudden meeting. Sonic and Amy would probably announce that they were officially a couple. But to his surprise, Sonic was alone and was pacing furiously uback and forth. When Sonic would do such movements that would mean he was worried. Tails looked around the room, but nobody was there.

"Um, Sonic?" Tails said as he flew over to his friend. Sonic had just noticed the fox as he stopped pacing.

"Oh, Tails! I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sorry if I called at such a late hour. But I need to tell you and the others something important!" Sonic said quickly.

"Which is?" Tails said rather rudely. Before Sonic could respond a certain echidna stormed through the door. He was followed by a floating Silver who landed gracefully on the ground. 

"Ha! Beat that slowpoke! Your telekinesis isn't so much use, is it?" Knuckles laughed at Silver. "Now hand over those bucks." Knuckles motioned his hand towards Silver. Sonic and Tails just rolled their eyes. Instead of coming here quickly, they decide to goof around. They wouldn't be laughing when Sonic tells them the news. 

"But that's not fair. I was still sleepy and I just needed to wake up a bit. And, and.."

"Save it, Silver. You know I won't change my mind. Now hand it over. It's just ten bucks. What do you have to lose?" Knuckles said as he waited for his money to be placed in his hand.

"I will lose the damn dare and ten-dollars." Silver mumbled grumpily. He handed out a ten dollar bill to Knuckles.

"Thank you my dear hedgehog." Knuckles smiled at his prize. "You got to be thankful it wasn't 20."

"What about the dare from yesterday, you owe me and Shadow 20 bucks." Silver said matter-factly. Knuckles groaned and gave Silver his prize back along with 10 more dollars.

"Ahem!" Sonic said getting attention from his friends. He tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Oh hi, Sonic!" Silver said as he waved. He smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"So why did you called us for?" Knuckles said as he folded his arms across his chest. Sonic was about to answer when a yellow light shone in the middle of the room. After the light faded it revealed Shadow standing with arms crossed and with his grumpy expression. 

"You better have a good reason for calling us this late, Faker." Shadow said.

"And I see you still have that yellow Chaos Emerald, eh Shad?" Sonic commented.

"Don't call me that. And what do you care anyway?" Shadow said as he released from his position and stood closer to Sonic. 

"Well last time I checked, you were supposed to give the Emerald to the G.U.N building. Aren't you part of their team along with Rouge?"

"First of all, I'm not even part of their team. And second I don't trust those scumbags. They already have one and I have the other. If Eggman gets hold of them then he would have two.....Besides where are the rest?" Shadow asked. 

"Oh, I have one!" Knuckles said. "I have the green one with Master Emerald. Also, here is the money for yesterday's bet." 

"I have the gray one." Tails said pulling out the gem. 

"Okay, so G.U.N, Knuckles, Tails, and I have one. Where the remaining three?" Shadow asked. 

"I have the light blue one, Espio the dark blue, and Rouge the purple." Sonic said coolly.

"Why Rouge gets one and not Amy? I mean why even trust Rouge. She's a jewel thief. Let me spell that out for you T-H-I-E-F!" Shadow asked. He hated how Sonic never trusted Amy.

"Hey! Don't talk about Rouge like that!" Knuckles yelled. 

"Calm down Knuxs." Silver said tugging Knuckles arm. 

"Come on, guys! You guys know why...... Amy always gets captured by Egghead, if he gets her then he gets the Emerald too. We wouldn't want that. Amy is not safe to have a Chaos Emerald. She is not going to handle it carefully." Sonic said reasonably.

"Says the guy who loves her." Tails said sarcastically. Tails hadn't realized what he had just said. Until he felt everyone looking at him. He looked at Sonic whose eyes were widened. He couldn't believe his best friend exposed his secret like that. Everyone laughed as if that was supposed to be a joke. "Sorry." Tails whispered. Sonic nodded and looked away. To break the laughter there was a small knock on the door. Sonic ran towards the door and opened it. On his doorstep were Vanilla and Cream with Cheese. 

"Hello, Sonic!" Vanilla said smiling.

"Hi, Mister Sonic! Cream said smiling a huge grin. 

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped happily. 

"Hello Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese. I am sorry if I had woken you up, but I think this is really important to share with the Sonic Team." 

"We understand Sonic, no need to apologize," Vanilla said. 

"Come in, please," Sonic said as he moved aside. Allowing them to enter. As he was about to close the door, the door was set on fire. 

"Oops..... sorry Sonic. I will fix that." Blaze laughed nervously. 

"It's all right Blaze, I'll have Knuckles fix it. I have an extra door for accidents like these. I learned my lesson from last time." Sonic remembered the last meeting they had and Blaze accidentally set the door on fire. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to tell you not to close the door and my hands....well you know." Blaze said. Sonic nodded and smiled. He motioned for her to come in. Blaze walked inside with the rest. In the living room was everyone who were Amy's friend. Among them were Tails the Fox, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog (Faker), Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Cheese the Chao, Cream, and Vanilla Rabbit. Sonic walked over to Knuckles.

"Hey, bud, can you fixed the door please?" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded and went over to do the favor.

"Mister Sonic where's Amy?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Amy...... She's not here." Sonic responded quietly as he stopped in the middle of the room. Everyone was alerted from hearing Amy's name. 

"What happened? What did YOU DO!?" Tails said walking closer to Sonic. His eyes were starting to fill with fear. Tails was starting to feel worried. His love? What could have possibly had happened to her? 

"I don't know. She's just been acting weird around me." Sonic replied.

"And how so?" Vanilla said, trying to be calm without letting Cream hearing her worried tone. Before Sonic could respond Rouge flew in the room.

"Sorry I am late guys." Rouge said looking around. "Where the heck is Amy?" 

"Well that's what we're here for." Sonic replied. Rouge got a worried look on her face. 

"What happened?" Rouge asked quietly.

"Like I was saying, Amy's been acting a bit weird. To start I first asked her on a date, which she accepted." Sonic said as everyone gave him questioning looks.

"And how is that concerning?" Knuckles asked as he made his way back into his chair next to Rouge. "Oh, wait. I understand. You know what's concerning? You asking her out!" Knuckles laughed. Shadow snickered at the cowardly blue hedgehog. Sonic felt embarrassed at the comment. 

"Well, it's not about me! It's about Amy!" Sonic replied looking away from everybody else. Knuckles quieted down and motioned at Sonic for him to continue. "When I called, she didn't seem excited and I just brush it off." 

"Maybe she just moved on. And seeing how your'e such a jerk, she went on with someone much better." Shadow commented.

"Oh, and did I mentioned that two certain hedgehogs kissed her!?" Sonic shot back, eyeing at Silver and Shadow. Everyone caught up with what was happening and were shocked to find the hedgehogs blushing.

"Way to flirt with a girl, Shaddy. I never thought you would be so confident with the girls. Looks even hard boys have a soft spot for someone." Rouge smirked as she teased.

"Shut up Rouge! I only have a soft spot for Maria! Not for anyone else!" Shadow yelled. Rouge just smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah and it was small peck on the cheek, nothing else." Silver shot back. Tails bolted from his seat, Shadow and Silver kissed Amy? Tail's jealousy started to take over him again. 

"It depends on what intention you do it." Tails yelled pointing at the hedgehog's. 

"Hey buddy chill. What's your problem?" Sonic said holding Tails shoulder, trying to keep him from attacking them. Tails didn't respond and just sat down at his chair. 

"I just came here to tell an announcement." Rouge finally said.

"And what announcement is that? If you don't have one then leave." Shadow shot since he was still mad at her.

"I am proud to tell you guys that Knucky and me are officially a couple!" Rouge said proudly as she hold hands with Knuckles.

"Awww.... How cute!" Cream responded. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed. She smiled at the loving couple. While everyone congratulated them, Tails smiled a huge grin. He was happy for the couple, but what made him happy even more was that was one competitor off the chart. It was Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and him. But he didn't know that someone else had taken Amy's heart. 

"Okay everyone, this is about Amy remember?" Sonic said between cheers and laughs. "So I took her on a date, but she seemed a bit off." She wasn't smiling or even talking." 

"Oh. no! Do you mean Amy lost her smile?" Silver asked. Amy's smile is a smile that lights up everybody's day and that's something he loved about her.

"I don't know, what was wrong with her. She didn't want to go to the movies with me. But she did accept that invitation to the park." 

"What were you going to do there?" Cream asked.

"To watch the stars." Sonic said smiling at what could've had happened with Amy.

"Then what happened." Blaze asked curiously.

"Then the next thing I knew.... she was yelling at me and trying to hit me with her hammer." Sonic responded sadly.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Silver asked.

"I swear I didn't! All I could see was anger and hate in her eyes. Her voice was cold and heartless." Sonic said as he placed his hands on his face. Tails smirked at the thought. If Amy hated Sonic, then that's another one off the competition, right? But then again he couldn't stand seeing his best friend feeling so guilty. Knuckles was confused and looked at Rouge. Rouge had no idea what had gotten into Amy's head. But it was really weird for Amy to do such thing. Was Sonic trying to cover a mistake he had done? No, he wouldn't do that, he would've spilled everything to them. Even if he had to receive punches, yells, glares, and rude comments from everyone. Nobody messes with Amy, she could defend herself very well, and everyone had her back. When her anger got to the maximum level, boy, would that hurt. Vanilla had a worried a look on her face, which worried Cream. 

"Mommy, is Amy mad at us?" Cream asked. Her question was followed be Cheese's worried "Chao". 

"No sweetie, there's just a bit of a confusion." Vanilla replied hiding her worried face from the young rabbit. Just then a ringing sounded from someones phone. Rouge took out her phone and groaned.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Rouge said and flew out the door to have her conversation in private.

"So what are we going to do about Amy." Asked Shadow. 

"We could try calling her?" Knuckles suggested. 

"Yeah great idea, but who's going to talk to her?" Silver said. Hoping he would be able to hear Amy's voice again. 

"Obviously not you or Shadow, how about Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails was about to accept when Blaze interrupted him.

"Why him? I'm her best friend!" Blaze said.

"I know you are but since she's kinda off, she'll say that's she's fine. Knuckles.... He won't be up for it, he won't be able to start the conversation, Vanilla and Cream she'll just tell not to worry. Rouge... She's busy. Silver and Shadow are not allowed to talk to her since what happened yesterday. And absolutely not me since she's mad at for some reason. So, Tails's is perfect.

"Alright then." Blaze said more understanding.

Tails pulled out his phone and called Amy. 'Come in Amy pick up.' After some ringing the voicemail came up. Tails hanged up. "She's not answering." 

"Well maybe she's sleeping? I mean it is like 11 PM. I don't think she'll be awake now. I know I wouldn't since SOMEONE called in the middle of my rest!" Knuckles said glancing at Sonic

"I guess you're right let's try tomorrow." Sonic said trying to relax. He had an odd feeling something bad was about to happened. 

"Yes, maybe we could even visit her!" Vanilla suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Just then a panicking bat flew in the room. 

"Guys! The red Chaos Emerald! It was stolen!" Rouge yelled.

"Eggman!" Everyone yelled in unison.


	10. Join Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 10!! VERY VERY Short Chapter, but it I think it is really interesting!! I will be posting on Friday, cya then!! Bye!! Also I added the schedule on my profile bio!! Anyways, on with the story!!

(Amy)

Amy was trapped inside the cage where no one was there to help her out. She couldn't see who trapped her. 'It's probably Eggman again.' Amy thought. Normally she would have scream and yell for help, but she stayed quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the soft chirps of crickets and the sounds of cars from the city. Amy lived in a quiet neighborhood, there wouldn't be too many cars passing by. Her friends were surprised at where she decided to lived. They always thought she was more of a city girl, but she loved the peace and quietness of her home. 'There are many things they don't know about me.' Amy thought. 'For the time my "friends had known me, they don't know what hurts me the most.' Amy was quietly lifted from the ground as if something was carrying her. If Dr. Eggman was capturing her, then he sure didn't want to cause any commotion. He would was most likely to start a racket or call Sonic's attention to rescue her or else..... Amy was about to start screaming for help, but her mind told her to stay quiet. 'If you stay quiet nothing will hurt you. Nobody would save you anyway, NOT even Sonic.' Amy shook the thoughts away, but obeyed her mind as she sat by herself. She sat there as she was carried away. After a few minutes, Amy has hovering over at what looked like Silver Valley. It was a valley covered with lush forests and lakes. She remembered she had come here a couple of times with her friends. Here is where she and her 'friends' found the secret Chao Colony. Amy sighed as her head filled with all the wonderful memories. Soon the ride paused in mid-air. There was a sound as if something was opening. Amy was at top of a mountain filled tall trees all around. She tried to look beneath her. All she could see was a round opening coming from the ground. Amy was now entering the dark hole and it sent a shivered down Amy's spine. Surprisingly, the air inside was warm. The air had a hint of metal and oil. So, this is where Eggman was hiding. 'I better tell Son-' Amy's thoughts was interrupted by an evil laughter.

"Welcome Miss Rose! I see you are letting yourself get captured. It is a good thing you chose the easy way! For a second I thought you were going to pull out that little hammer of yours, but I guess I was wrong!" Eggman laughed as he stood in front of the cage.

"Shut Up Eggman! You know you will get your butt kicked and Sonic will sav-" Amy paused not sure if her response was going to be true. 

"What were you saying dear?" Eggman asked. When Amy didn't respond Dr. Eggman laughed. "Just face it my little one. Sonic never cared about you and you know that better than anyone else....... It was about time you opened up your eyes." Tears escaped from Amy's eyes and she whimpered quietly. 

"N-No.... t-th-that's not true... Sonic..he d-d-d-does care." Amy whispered. Her lips barely cooperated with her.

"Your only hurting yourself and you must face the fact." Eggman told the crying hedgehog. "It's time you learned a lesson. It's time that you understand. Don't ever count on anybody else, in this or any other land. They are only fakers, liars, and like to manipulate you. This only works with someone who is blind. But you are something else. You can be something greater. Show everybody who you really are and who has the power to crush them. See the world from where I stand. Me among the mighty, you caged at my command. It's time to grow up and get wise. We all start out the same with simple naive trust. Life's not fair or just, but then there comes a moment a simple truth that you must face. If you depend on others you'll never find your place. And as you take that first step upon a path that's all your own, you see it all so clearly that REVENGE is the only answer." Amy looked at Eggman with a different perspective. A perspective that she never thought she would see him in. He was saying the truth, like if he knew what was exactly in her heart, where the pain was coming from. "Join me, Amy. You and I will be the ones to conquer the world. I would be your only family, your friend, and your guide." A small part of Amy didn't want to join him, but a bigger part wanted to. All the confusion was making the pain in her heart start to increase. Soon Amy couldn't stand the pain any longer and yelped as the pain flowed all over her. Amy lay in the cage and when she opened up her eyes, she could feel this intense power flowing through her body. Amy stood up.

"Alright Eggman, you can count on me." Amy smirked evilly. "On one condition, we will destroy Sonic The Hedgehog." 

"Of Course my Rose." Dr. Eggman said grinning. Eggman pressed a button, allowing the cage's door to open. Amy walked out and placed her arms across her chest. "Come now, little one, let me introduce you to someone." Dr. Eggman knew about Amy's New lover, but acted oblivious about it. He motioned for his friend to reveal himself. A pair of black and green shoes appeared from the shadows as the figure walked closer. Once the person was in front of Amy, she was shocked. Her heart fluttered and she smiled.

"Hello again, Amy."


	11. Finding A Lost Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, here is Chapter 11!!!! Took me some hours today to come up with this chapter. Was having a bit of writers block, but I managed. Sorry if I passed the due time. I know I was supposed to post this at 4 but I was having trouble making this chapter. I was supposed to have this chapter planned out since yesterday, but I didn't. There might be things you might not understand, but like I said on Wednesday, everything will be revealed later on. And by that I mean how Amy meets this new character in this story. And no, it's not an OC it's an actual character from SEGA? Or Archie Comics? IDK..... Anyway I am rambling here so let's start. Enjoy!!!

(Sonic)

"What do you mean the Chaos Emerald has been stolen!" Shadow yelled.

"The team just found out today! They found out the lasers were deactivated. It seems the robber didn't want to be seen and went through the air vents. They broke a hole on the wall." Rouge said with a worried look on her face.

"But if it was Eggman, than he would've told us that we should all surrender by now." Knuckles said.

"Yeah he sure would, but we shouldn't keep our eye off of him. Tails can you relocate the emerald?" Sonic said looking at Tails. 

"On it. Luckily, I came prepared." He pulled out a laptop and started typing away.

"Rouge what else did your team tell you." Silver asked.

"They said that the guards haven't seen anyone pass by or seen anything suspicious." Rouge replied.

"See, I knew that rotten Egghead would've strike. Its a good thing I kept this emerald with me." Shadow said as he pulled the yellow gem.

"I guess I am not going to fight over that. Tails any luck?" Sonic said as he walked over to Tails.

"No, but there is something off about all of this. I just can't put my finger on it yet." Tails said as he used a map to search. 

"Alright you keep doing your research. Rouge, I want you to fly all around for any sign of Egghead. Vanilla, I suggest you go home along with Cream and Cheese." Sonic said. Rouge flew away and Vanilla nodded understandingly.

"But I want to help. What if something happens to Amy?" Cream cried. Cheese let out worried "Chao's".

"It's alright Sonic, Cream can come help me look for the emerald." Tails said as he looked at Cream. 

"Can I, mother?" Cream asked glancing at her mother.

"Of course, and stay out of trouble." Vanilla said as she walked towards the door.

"Thank you Cream for helping us out. We should go and check if Amy is alright." Blaze said.

"Anything for the Sonic Team and Amy." Cream responded. She was determined to help her friends.

"Vanilla make sure you tell us anything." Sonic called out to Vanilla before she left. Vanilla nodded and waved goodbye. Before she could leave Cream ran up to her.

"See you later, mom." Cream said as she hugged her. 

"I'll see you later sweetie." Vanilla replied and planted a kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Okay, Knuckles look out for Master Emerald and that Chaos Emerald, and report of any suspicions." Knuckles nodded and left the house. "Blaze, Silver and Shadow, you guys come with me. We will look for Amy." Sonic said looking at his friends. "Think you can Chaos Control us to Amy's place, Shadow?" 

"Of course I can." Shadow said as he prepared himself for teleportation.

"Tails, where you going?" Silver asked as he spotted the young fox and rabbit leaving.

"We are going to prepare the X Tornado and do some more research. I have all my materials at my workshop anyway." Tails responded. "Oh, and tell me if you find anything about Amy. I will talk to you if I see anything from my end."

"Will do Tails." Sonic replied. Tails walked out the door with Cream and Cheese following him.

"Alright, everyone get ready." Shadow said as everyone huddled closer. Shadow Chaos Controlled and where now outside of Amy's house. 

"Do you guys think she's sleeping?" Silver asked. 

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to know." Blaze said. Sonic walked up the doorsteps like he had done many times before. When Amy wanted them to have a meeting or when Sonic would come to apologize. Or like today, when he wanted to take her on a perfect date. Sonic paused and took a deep breath. He knocked slowly and waited for an answer. They waited for what seemed like forever, but no one answered. Sonic knocked again, more loudly this time. Still no answer. Sonic started to feel that odd feeling again.

"Amy! Are you in there?" Sonic yelled. What if something happened to her at the park? "AMY!!" Sonic started pounding at the door. 

"SONIC!!" His friends yelled at him. Sonic looked at the them. 

"You know you can just check if her door is open right?" Shadow said. Sonic just stared at them. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he looked. Blaze just shook her head. 

"Even, I am her best friend and I don't make such drama just because she doesn't open the door." Blaze muttered loud enough for Sonic to hear as she walked to open the door. The door opened making Sonic feel more embarrassed. They walked in, it was dark and the air was cold. Shadow shivered to see Amy's house to feel like this. Normally, her house was warm and was comfortable to be in. 

"Amy are you in here?" Silver asked as he turned the lights on. Once they did, they saw everything was in order and clean. What caught Sonic's attention was the kitchen's trashcan. As he walked closer, he gasped at the contents in it. Inside was the bouquet of roses he had brought Amy earlier. Silver heard Sonic's gasp and glanced at what he was staring at. "Are those-" Silver didn't finish since Sonic started to walk away. He couldn't believe Amy would tow them away.

"Amy is not here." Blaze said as she walked down the stairs. She had went upstairs to check if Amy was there. Sonic had tears in his eyes. He was trying to not to show his friends his sadness. 

"If you keep hiding your feelings, your only gonna hurt Amy." Shadow said. Sonic looked at him. Shadow with his normal face looked at him with sincere eyes. Sonic nodded and wiped his tears. But guilt and worry was stuck inside of him. 

"Where did you last saw Amy, Sonic?" Blaze said with a worried tone.

"I- I left her at the park." Sonic said quietly

"YOU WHAT!" Silver yelled glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"Well she was so mad and she wanted to be alone. She needed her space for a little while." Sonic said still looking guilty.

"Just because you think so, doesn't mean that's what she needs!" Shadow shot. He couldn't believe Sonic was blind to even know how to treat Amy.

"I think we should look for her at the park." Blaze said to break boy's fight. Silver nodded and walked out the door.

'Where could she be, why was I so stupid to leave her. She must hate me by now, but what was wrong with her at the park. I need answers. I hope we can find her. What if Eggman trapped her, if he did then he will pay. Please let us find her.' Sonic thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed Tails.

(Tails Workshop)

Tails, Cream, and Cheese arrived at his workshop. They were now gathering all information on the Chaos Emeralds. Tails had found a few places where the emerald could be. It could either be somewhere in Station Square, Prison Island, or Silver Valley. Tails decided to check the city first. He gathered his communicator and the Chaos Emerald. He placed the Chaos Emerald in the X Tornado.

"Tails, you're worried about Amy aren't you?" Cream asked as she sat down inside the X Tornado. Tails hesitated but continued working.

"Of course, she's my friend." Tails responded as he picked himself up and put away his tools.

"What I mean is, that you are worried about her, but more than just a friend?" Tails blushed as Cream said this.

"Well maybe a little." He said quietly, but Cream heard him. Her eyes widen and smiled brightly.

"Wow that's wonderful, Tails!" Cream exclaimed. But soon her smile disappeared. "But, Sonic likes her. What are you going to do about that?"

"I know he does, I just don't know what to do anymore." Tails responded sadly. He climbed into the plane. "That doesn't matter now, we need to find that Chaos Emerald. And make sure Amy is okay." Tails started the plane and flew away into the night sky. They were flying in the middle of the city. The lights were shining brightly underneath them.

"Woah, look Cheese! Isn't that beautiful?" Cream exclaimed as she looked down from her window. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried agreeing.

"Ugh, I can't pick up any signal of the Chaos Emerald anywhere!" Tails said frowning.

"Maybe we should check Prison Island next." Cream suggested.

"I guess. The Chaos Emerald glows when it feels a presence of the other. If it's in Prison Island then we could call Sonic." Tails stated.

"Can't we also check places near the G.U.N building?" Cream asked. "If Dr. Eggman was tying to be sneaky then he could be hiding right under our noses."

"Maybe, but the G.U.N troops are already looking around their area. So, I don't think Eggman will be hiding there for long." Tails replied ads he turned the X Tornado to another direction. Just then the communicator started making noises. 

"Tails? Tails? Can you hear me?' Sonic was heard from the other side. You could here noises in the background.

"Yes, I'm here Sonic." Tails answered. Was there news about Amy?

"I was trying to call you from your phone, but you weren't answering, so I thought you were on the X Tornado already." Sonic started saying. His voice sounded nervous. "So uh, we went to Amy's house. I knocked and-"

"Sonic just spill it out already!" Tails said annoyed. He was getting nervous with Sonic's tone. Whenever Sonic was nervous or worried, he would start rambling and adding detail to everything he says. 

"Oh, um, Amy.... She's was not home." 

"What! Where is she!" Tails yelled at the communicator. Even Cream was starting to get scared. There was whimpering behind Tails. Cream was crying softly along with Cheese.

"I don't where she is, but we are looking for her at the park right now." Sonic said. Sonic was running everywhere in the park, looking for a sign of Amy. "Hold on, I'll call you back." 

"No, Sonic, wait!" Tails yelled, but Sonic was no longer was there. "DANG IT!" Tails yelled. He growled and got a harder grip on the controls. "Cream hold on, I am going to fly at the max speed." Cream nodded through her tears. They flew away faster to Prison Island. 'If we find the Chaos Emerald faster than we could find Amy.' 

(Meanwhile in Eggman's Hidden Base)

"Hello again, Amy." 

"Hello S-Scourge." Amy answered nervously. She was stuttering, she didn't know why. 

"Well I see you guys know each other." Eggman said acting oblivious. "Then everything will be easier. Now, Amy, you agreed to work with me. But, I'll give the orders, and you and Scourge will be full-time partners." Amy nodded and Scourge just smirked.

"Now, your revenge will start tomorrow, Amy. For now you'll rest." Dr. Eggman said with a grin. "Decoe and Bocoe take them to their rooms." No one came to follow his orders. "Oh, right I forgot I deactivated them." Eggman began walking away. "Follow me." Amy and Scourge walked side by side. Scourge confidently placed his arm on Amy's shoulder. Amy blushed deeply and didn't mind Scourge's sudden move. They arrived at two metal doors. Dr. Eggman paused at the sight of the doors. "Alright, Amy take the black door and Scourge the gray door. Ok that's it, breakfast at 9!" Eggman walked away. 

"Good-night Rose." Scourge said as he winked and walked in his room. Amy blushed at the nickname and walked into her room. Inside her room the walls were metal and had a dark shade of red. There was a window looking into one of the rivers of Silver Valley. Her bed was neatly made, there was a desk with a a rolling chair. There was a computer, headphones, a white notebook, and some pens on top of the metal desk. Besides the desk being made out of metal the chair was quite comfortable. Amy walked over to a small door in her room. She opened it and was surprised to find clothes in it. All the clothes were hanged, but all were black, red, or gray. The lack of color didn't bother Amy, in fact she was quite relief not to see any bright colors. She laid in bed as she let her thoughts past. It was rather late, but she didn't care. She sighed and walked to the closet and took out a red night gown. There was a knock on the door. Amy walked over to the door and opened it. In front of her was Bocoe.

"I see Eggman activated you?" Amy said.

"Yes, he can't stand but ask for our company." Bocoe joked. "Anyway, here is somethings you'll need." He handed out a bag towards her. Amy took it. "There's somethings we had placed on your desk and clothes in the closet."

"I know. Can you show me where is the bathroom?" Amy asked. Eggman didn't even care about showing them the rest of his lair. 

"Oh yes, it's down the hall on the right. The dinning room is at the left, we will see you in the morning for breakfast. Good-Night." Bocoe responded and left. 'Besides being an evil villain's sidekick, he's quite helpful.' Amy thought as she closed her door. Inside the bag was a hairbrush, a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap, a communicator, and a gun. Yep a gun. It was those ones that Shadow keeps in his house, in which he has a collection. 'Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Vanilla, and Cream and Cheese. They were my fiends, my family, and I left them. But it has to be done, I don't care about them anymore. I'm sorry Cream..... you were like my sister to me. I won't hurt you though. I promise.' Amy walked outside and into the bathroom. She put on her night gown, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth. The necklace was still on her neck, but it had a darker shade of red. 'Huh weird' Amy thought. She walked out and went into her room. She climbed into bed and let her eyelids slowly close. Amy slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

(Park) 

Shadow huddled closer and started whispering to each other.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Silver asked Shadow quietly.

"I think so, it's the only place Amy likes to go by herself." 

"But we promised Amy we wouldn't tell anyone."

"WE HAVE TO FIND AMY, GOD DAMN IT!" Shadow yelled. His yelling got Blaze's and Sonic's attention. 

"Hold on, I'll call you back." Sonic said as he hanged up on Tails. "What's wrong Shadow?" 

"We think we know where Amy is." Shadow responded.

"No, Shadow we can't tell them! At least we go and check. You know Amy placed her trust in us!" Silver fought with Shadow.

"JUST SHUT UP SILVER! You don't know how Amy's disappearance is making me worried. If we have to expose her secret to find her, then I WILL!" Shadow yelled. 

"What the fuck are you guys talking about!" Sonic yelled at the fighting hedgehogs. Just the Shadow Chaos Controlled them to Sunshine Park.

"What we doing here?" Blaze asked.

"This was supposed to be Amy's place. WHICH WE WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHARE THIS WITH ANYONE!!" Silver yelled at Shadow who just shrugged. 

"If so, then where's Amy?" Sonic asked as he ran around the place. He didn't understand why Amy liked to be at such horrible place. "Guys, are you sure Amy likes coming here? I mean, look around. She's not here and this place is very old and lonely." 

"What do yo-" Shadow paused as he looked around him. The waterfall that once had falling crystal water, had no water left. What was once the river was now dry. The grass lost it's color, the big tree that had blooming flowers was just a no old leafless tree. But what was worst was the field of roses in which Amy danced in, was now just dead roses. Something very bad was about to happen and everyone could now feel it. That odd feeling Sonic had been feeling could now be felt in the air.

"But this wasn't like this yesterday." Silver said, shock was in his voice. Everyone just stood there in silence. 

"I guess I will call Tails again." Sonic finally said. He reached signal to the X Tornado. "Tails?"

"I'm here Sonic." 

"Um we couldn't find Amy." There was no response from the other side of the communicator, there was only the sound of the plane roaring through the sky. "Did you have any luck finding the Chaos Emerald?"

"I picked up three places where it could be. The first was the city, but it wasn't there. Then we checked Prison Island, we didn't have any luck there either. We are now on our way to Silver Valley."

"Okay buddy, think we could meet you at Silver Valley?" Sonic asked.

"Um, sure. I guess. But what about Amy, we need to find her."

"I know, but we couldn't find her. I'll send Team Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues to go search for Amy and the Chaos Emerald."

"Okay."

"Alight see you soon." Sonic hanged up and called the rest of his friends. Once he was done. They Chaos Controlled once again and met up with Tails. Tails lowered the plane, so that Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow could sit on one of the wings. Silver just used his telekinesis to lift himself up. Tails flew around but couldn't find any signal of the Chaos Emerald. Since Dr. Eggman had planned it all out. He knew that Sonic and his friends would come here because the Chaos Emerald would feel a small presence of the red Chaos Emerald, but being the "Evil Genius he was, he cut off it's signal with his computer.

"Guys I think we should call it a night." Silver finally said. Everyone agreed. Inside the plane was a sleeping Cream and Cheese. Tails turned the plane around and went home. Even though everyone was tired and needed sleep, they couldn't take their minds off of Amy. They all thought the same thing. That they would find her and bring her back home. They will fight Eggman with her in their team, and love her even more than ever before. Trough those reassuring thoughts, the bad feeling wasn't able to leave them alone. For their wishes were going to be the exact opposite........


	12. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Ch 12 is here! I am also going to post Ch 13. Anyway enjoy!

The sun entered through the curtains of Amy Roses's metal room. Amy woke up lazily as she heard the loud sound of her alarm. Amy groaned and reached to turn off her phone. It was 9:00 am, Amy stared at the metal ceiling. 'Where the heck am I?' Amy thought as she stood up and lifted her gray blanket. She looked around and realized where she was. "Oh right." Amy said as she slipped on her slippers and walked towards the window. She drew the white curtains apart and let the sunshine fill the room. Amy opened the glass window and leaned. She looked at the small view. Since they were on top of a mountain, she could see the dirt and trees that covered the high mountain. There was a small blue bird flying around frantically, while a pink bird flew right behind him. It was almost as it was chasing her blue companion. Soon, the blue bird flew away leaving the pink bird by herself. The pink bird chirped sadly and flew away in the opposite direction. Amy watched the birds quietly from her opened window. The birds seemed to remind her the times she chased Sonic, but always ended up alone. Amy was proud of herself for letting go of Sonic and finally getting the chance to give him what he deserves. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door. Amy groaned as she walked towards the door and opened it. In front of her was Decoe. 

"You better hurry up and get yourself ready. Breakfast is almost served." Decoe said rather annoyed. 

"Ok." Amy replied without any emotion. 

"You better have a good reason to stay with us. And make yourself useful, Dr. Eggman can get really cranky when you don't obey his orders." Decoe said in his annoyed tone. Amy stood there without saying a word. She couldn't understand why Decoe talking to her like this. "To be honest, you're dumb if you think you'll make Sonic jealous and make him rescue you." 

That was it. That was all it had to take to make Amy angry. Amy took a step closer at the yellow robot, an angry look on her face. In her right hand, her red hammer appeared. "Listen to me you piece of trash! Don't you ever talk to me like that EVER again! You hear me!? You will learn to NEVER make fun of me and YOU will be the one serving ME!!" Amy yelled in a deep evil tone, her eyes seemed to have dark pink flames in them. Amy was holding Decoe by the neck with her left hand and held her hammer in threatening way. Decoe had frighten eyes and shook in Amy's strong grip. "You don't know why I am doing this! I am looking out for ME and NO ONE ELSE! You're just a dumb servant who takes orders and nothing else! You are nothing, but I am going to make myself GREATER than anybody else. So you just shut the fuck up!"Amy dropped the metal body to the ground. Decoe laid on the floor, silent, waiting for Amy to leave him. Amy gave him a taunting stare the flames in her eyes growing. She then smirked evilly, turned around and entered her bedroom, slamming the door. Decoe cowardly stood up and walked away still haunted by Amy's threats. Amy smiled evilly as she opened up her closet and picked out an outfit. She was feeling different, like a heavy weight was finally lifted away from her. 'Here on out, I will make my life matter, I will make everyone see that I am the one in charge. That I will be everything they never will be and is.' Amy thought as she took out a black dress and red leather jacket. Along with her outfit she picked out black boots. They looked like the same design that she always wore but just a different color. She walked out her room with her things in hand. Amy entered the bathroom. Amy removed her red night gown and replaced it with the black dress. She then added the jacket and her boots. Amy admired herself from the bathroom mirror. To be honest, Amy looked pretty good in black. The necklace was still around her neck and the dark power that was unknown to Amy, was growing. Amy brushed her teeth and hair. Once she was done she walked out the bathroom and headed towards the dinning room. Dr. Eggman was sitting at the end of the table and Scourge was at his left. There was a door on the left wall. Amy supposed it was the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Miss Rose." Eggman said as he gazed at her. Scourge just nodded with a small smile on his face. 

"Good Morning." Amy replied. Dr. Eggman motioned for her to sit on his right. Amy obeyed and sat down. 

"So we have something's to discuss." Eggman said starting the conversation. "As you all know that we are here to finally defeat Sonic. But there are things we must talk about." The two hedgehog's were looking at him curiously. 

"Go on." Scourge said.

"Not right now, but we must eat breakfast, then we will go to the conference room and discuss. Right now I need my breakfast! Decoe! Bocoe! Hurry up!" Eggman yelled. Soon the robots entered the dining room. Bocoe carrying the cups of orange juice and Decoe carrying the plates of food. When Decoe served Amy, he was shaking with fear. Amy was giving him that threatening look and was enjoying to see Decoe frighten. They were now eating in silence, Scourge was glancing at Amy making her to blush. Everything was silent until Scourge broke the quietness.

"So, Rose, what made you change your mind about Sonic?" Scourge asked.

"Ugh! Everything. I hate him, and he deserves to be punished." Amy said quickly. She was getting that powerful feeling. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him. Amy calmed herself down. "Besides you already know my anger towards him." 

"Yeah but I don't know the FULL story." Scourge answered remembering the first time he met Amy. 

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Eggman chimed in. He knew how they met but he needed to be secretive about his spy robot. Before Amy could speak, Bocoe entered. 

"Dr., Breakfast is over. According to your schedule, you have your conference right now." Bocoe said. 

"Alright then, Amy you can tell us another time." Dr. Eggman said standing up from his chair. He walked out the dinning room with Scourge and Amy behind him. They walked down at the other side of the hall but before reaching the main door there was a door on the right. Dr. Eggman opened the metal door and motioned for them to enter. As Amy set foot inside, a robot came out of nowhere, attacking her instantly. 

"Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." The robot repeated as he took out missiles and pointed them at her. Before it could launch the weapons or Amy could attack with her hammer. Scourge stepped in and gave it hard kick making a hole through the robot. The robot died down and fell to the ground in pieces.

"You better set up your robots to recognize Amy, Eggman." Scourge said looking at the evil genius. He looked at Amy. "Besides Rose is too beautiful to have a fight this soon." Amy blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, whatever. We have more important things to talk about right now." Eggman replied as he looked at the hedgehogs emotionless. Normally Amy would get started with her temper for not being included as an important matter, but Dr. Eggman was her team now. "So, we all know Sonic has a team and they can defeat my robots easily, but I found something much more powerful." 

"And what's that?" Scourge asked.

"Amy." Eggman simply said.

"M-Me?" Amy stuttered

"Yes, you my dear. You have the power to defeat the blue rat. You have something special in you." Dr. Eggman replied.

"But what am I supposed to do. I can't defeat Sonic with just my hammer."

"No you can't, but with your strength and anger you can."

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

"You know how, you have used it before and now with a powerful boost."

"Huh?"

"Your heart, Amy."

"My Heart?"

"NO Eggman! You're not turning her into a robot!" Scourge yelled.

"I'm not. She can use her powers and her heart without me controlling her. You see Amy, that necklace you're wearing right now is special. It is made with a Chaos Emerald and it will give you chaos powers but combined with your anger it becomes twice as powerful." 

"So you're saying that I have chaos powers now? But I don't know how to use them. Only Shadow knows." 

"Not just Shadow, but Scourge is an expert. He touched the Master Emerald (read the Archie Comics) and he got extra chaos powers but kept them secret." (That's not in the comics, I made that up) So Scourge will train you today and you will be ready for your grand entrance tomorrow."

"Grand entrance?"

"That's right, tomorrow we will attack Station Square and reveal ourselves as the new rightful rulers. Of course Sonic and that team of losers will appear and start attacking, so we will attack with you, my love." Scourge answered ans smiled. Amy blushed.

"O-ok." Amy finally said. 

"Splendid!" Now Scourge will show where you'll practice." Eggman said. Scourge nodded and took Amy by her hand and sped away. (So you guys know Scourge can run like Sonic like in the comics) Scourge ran through the main door and they were now at what seem like a gym. It had punching bags scattered all over the gym.

"Why does Eggman have a gym when he doesn't do exercise?" Amy laughed at her joke. Scourge smiled.

"Your laugh is so sweet." Scourge said. Amy blushed and changed the subject.

"What should we start with?" 

"I was thinking about the Chaos Spear. Have you seen it in action?" 

"Yeah, Shadow has used it during battles before."

"But I bet he hasn't shown how he does it."

"No."

"Well lucky for you. I am an expert." Scourge said pointing at himself. Amy giggled. "What? You don't believe me? Here let me show you how's it's done." Scourge focused his eyes on a punching bag and suddenly yelled "Chaos Spear!" A small green light emerged from his hand and shot the punching bag. The punching bag was now just dust. "See that's how it's done. Now you try." Scourge walked towards Amy and stood behind her. He reached for Amy's arms and placed them in front of her. "So all you got to do is concentrate on your target. Gather all your energy and focus." Amy did as she was told and soon she yelled. 

"Chaos Spear!" A dark pink light emerged from her hand and shot the punching bag. "Wow that was amazing! I had never felt so much power! It feels so good." Amy said honestly. 

"Well there's so much more to learn. And soon we will defeat Sonic." Scourge replied. Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay, since you know how to do the Chaos Spear, I think we should go a bit higher."

"What's that?"

"It's similar to the Chaos Spear but much heavier and stronger. It's called the Chaos Blast. I made it myself. The difference it's that you have to have anger to be able to use it. So I can't show you now, but maybe you can try. Try to think of something you absolutely hate."

"Something I hate." Amy said thinking on what to say. But she knew something that gets her in the edge. All those times of waiting for a love that never came. All the love that got thrown away. The rejection of Sonic, the name calling, the broken heart she kept carrying. Soon Amy found herself yelling "Chaos Blast!" A huge pink light flew from her hand and hit the punching bag. The punching bag was nothing but dust, and not only that, but the metal wall was broken. Amy was huffing and puffing, for the Chaos Blast took quite some energy. Amy's eyes started to grew dark pink flames again and her anger was reaching high. Then some clapping interrupted her trance.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I never got the Chaos Blast in a few minutes. You definitely got something Rose." Scourge complimented her.

"Well does that makes me better than of you?" Amy smirked.

"No, you still got a lot to learn noob." Scourge teased.

"Hey! Who are you calling a noob!" Amy pounced on top of Scourge. They collided and crashed on the floor. Scourge was now on top of Amy and they where staring at each other. Blue met Jade eyes.

"Hold on Rose take it easy. I know I am good looking but you better chill." Scourge smirked.

"Shut up Scourge!" Amy giggled as she pushed him off.

"Well I am or am I wrong?" Scourge said as he stood up. He extended his hand towards Amy.

"You are but there's no doubt that I am cuter." Amy smirked as she took his hand.

"Oh, confident are we?" Scourge asked.

"I am confident 24/7. Got a problem with that?" Amy said flirtatiously.

"Yes I actually do." Scourge replied also flirting.

"Aw, too bad. Cause you're gonna deal with it. There's nothing you can do about it anyway." Amy giggled.

"Oh, I am gonna do something about it." Scourge said reaching out for Amy.

"What's th-" Before Amy could finish her sentence, Scourge grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. He had pulled her into a kiss. And it was Amy's first kiss. She had always wished it to be with Sonic, but this was way better. Their tongues fought against each other and they enjoyed it. After a few minutes they broke apart and were breathing for air. 

"Sorry I didn't know what was wrong with me." Scourge said blushing.

"No need to apologize Romeo." Amy said also blushing.

"Romeo?" 

"Yeah, cause you call me Rose so I thought....." Amy started to say. She felt embarrassed now.

"I like it." Scourge responded.

"You do?" Amy said quietly. She was surprised and blushed.

"Amy do you love me?" Scourge asked.

"Of course I do!" Amy said without thinking. She said it because she had felt like this since she first met him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, my love." Scourge answered. Amy smiled warmly and hugged him. Scourge hugged back. For the rest of the day, they trained and enjoyed each other's company.


	13. A Trip To Silver Valley (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 13! We are heading towards the end!Just telling ya! Thank ya'll that have been reading this story very much appreciated. i'll post Ch 14 on Wednesday, March 17, 2021. Anyway enjoy!

"Sonic! Sonic!' A voice said. It sounded like it was Tails calling him and someone was shaking him. Sonic stood up from his best friend's couch.

"Huh? What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked still feeling sleepy.

"Sonic, we have to find Amy today and the Chaos Emerald!" Tails said still shaking him.

"Oh right, Amy!" Sonic said as he got off the couch and headed towards the door. 

"Wait! Sonic!" Tails yelled after him. Sonic stopped in mid-tracks.

"Tails, what is it?" Sonic responded calmly. 

"We have to make a plan and call everyone."

"Oh, right." Sonic said. "How about I run around and ask everyone to come meet us here?"

"Um, ok, I guess." Tails answered.

"Great! Be right back buddy." Sonic ran out the door. 'How can Sonic be so calm in this situation.' Tails thought. 'We don't know where Amy is. She could be anywhere! She could be lost or kidnapped! Oh, Amy where are you? But don't worry we will come for you. Then everything will be normal again, right?' Tails started thinking of a way to find Amy and the Chaos Emerald. He couldn't understand why they couldn't find it. His Emerald had located three different places, but it wasn't found. Something was going on but what? Maybe he could take another flight to Silver Valley. It is a big place after all. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sonic came in and closed the door behind him. "Ok, so I told everyone to come meet us here. They should be arriving any minute. So what are we going to eat. I could go for a Chili Dog." Tails just looked at his best friend angered. He couldn't believe Sonic would think about food right now when there was an important situation.

"Are you seriously thinking about eating!? We have to find Amy!?" Tails yelled.

"Tails I-." Sonic was starting to speak but Tails cut him off.

"No! You listen Sonic! We have to find Amy! She could be anywhere! But all you think about is your stupid Chili Dogs. I actually feel satisfied that Amy is angry at you! You deserved it and I don't care what you did to her, you still hurt her!" Tails was puffing with anger. His face was red and you could tell Sonic was surprised to see the small kitsune so mad. Tails was the kind that was always calm. He was the kind that was always trying to smooth things out and find a solution, but today he was having none of that. 

"What do you mean, you feel satisfied that Amy is angry at me?" Sonic asked. Why was Tails enjoying his suffering for Amy? Before Tails could respond, the rest of the Sonic Team came in, followed by Team Chaotix, and the Babylon Rogues. 

"Were we interrupting something?" Espio asked.

"No, not at the moment." Tails quickly responded. He had almost spilled the truth to Sonic. Boy, was that a close call. "Anyways, you all know Amy is missing and the Chaos Emerald. What evidence can we gather?"

"I haven't seen anything from my end." Knuckles said. 

"Neither have I." Rouge responded. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. 

"What about the Master Emerald, Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry, it's safely hidden and the Chaos Emerald is with me." Knuckles responded.

"Wait before we start. Everyone who has a Chaos Emerald, hold it up." Tails said. Everyone that had a Chaos Emerald held their's for everyone to see. "Ok, that's good, no missing emeralds. So Sonic......" Tails paused before he could finish. The fight he started earlier before was replaying in his mind. "Sonic, did you guys find any clues when you went to Amy's house?" Tails finished in an annoyed tone. 

"Well her door was opened, which meant she was there but no one was inside." Sonic replied ignoring Tails's tone. "There was no note or anything."

"Yes that's right. We also went to check the park, but no luck there." Blaze added.

"Yeah and we went to Amy's secret place and it was such a horrible sight." Shadow commented.

"It was but we weren't supposed to show ANYONE about it! But you stubborn idiot, showed them anyway. And was she there? No! You had exposed her deepest secret!" Silver yelled angrily. 

"We are not going to that subject again. We had to find Amy, you want to find her don't you?" Shadow asked. 

"What was horrible at Amy's secret place, Mister Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Well everything in it was lifeless and cold. But what surprised me the most was how it was all dry overnight." Silver respond. 

"Hmm... If you ask me, something is going on. If not something bad is gonna happen." Vector said.

"Indeed. I had located three places where I could find the missing Chaos Emerald but I found nothing." Tails said.

"That's weird. It's like if the Chaos Emerald signal was cut off." Jet suggested.

"Yeah maybe that was it. It could be Eggman and his evil schemes again." Storm said. 

"I don't know if the signal can be cut off, because I haven't done that yet. But then again, who knows? I was thinking of flying around Silver Valley again since it's a pretty big place." Tails said thoughtfully.

"That's a great idea! And maybe you could find Amy." Wave suggested.

"I hope so. I don't know where else that girl could be." Rouge said. 

"Ok so do we have a plan?" Sonic asked

"Well who wants to help find the Chaos Emerald in Silver Valley." Tails asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Ok then, lets go." Tails walked out the door with everyone following him. The Babylon Rogues flew to Silver Valley on their hover boards, Sonic ran all the way, Shadow teleported himself, Rouge, Charmy, and Silver flew, Tails rode on the X Tornado along with Cream and Cheese, Blaze, Knuckles, Vector and Espio. Once they had arrived at Silver Valley, they separated in different directions trying to find a clue or anything.

(Meanwhile at Eggman's Lair)  
Dr. Eggman was sitting in his chair activating his robots to recognize Amy. He wasn't listening to Scourge, but he knew it had to be done. Right now Scourge and Amy were training, so it was a bit quiet. That is until one of his security cameras around the forest detected something or someone.... On his screen he could see Vector and Charmy walking around. 'Hmm.... they are searching for the Chaos Emerlad? Well it's time for camouflage.' Eggman cracked a code on his computer, allowing his lair to be at full time camouflage and blend around the forest. 'Alright, they shouldn't be able to spot us now!' Eggman laughed evilly. 

(Back with Sonic Team 4 hrs Later)

"Have any luck Tails?" Sonic spoke through the communicator. 

"No, no yet." Tails responded. 

"Are you sure we are looking in the right place?"

"Of course we are! I'm not like you, who gives up easily on Amy."

"Hey chill, we haven't ate and we have been here for hours. I bet you are hungry too, a small break won't hurt"

"Fine! Call everyone to retreat."

"Alright Cya!"

The communicator turned off. 'A small break won't hurt right? After their break they will look for Amy. Let's hope we are not too late.' Tails thought.


End file.
